The Conquest of Chaos
by 86th Gunner
Summary: Since creation, the goal of anyone with godly power or relations is to get laid and have kids, even with immediate family. But, Percy Jackson is about to attempt the impossible: complete The Conquest of Chaos. M for lots of lemons and there are also all gender pairs.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Percy and Sally

AN: Hello fellow half-bloods, I'm 86th Gunner and this is my first story. For future reference there will be sex scenes without Percy but for now he will be in them for plot purposes. Just a heads up there will be scenes between two females and a few between two males. You will see that every character is referred to by first names, and the reason for that will be made clear at the beginning.

Percy POV

Eighteen years. That is the amount of time I have waited to have sex with my beautiful mother Sally (or anyone for that matter) because of the stupid ancient rule stating that while sex is fun, the point of it is to make children so we have to wait until an acceptable age to make kids. Even though Sally is still a mortal without any powers she is included in the Family Fucking System, or the FFS.

The FFS dates back to the time of Chaos creating the universe, because she had the idea that there should be no boundaries between anyone, and the system also helps raise the population quickly. The population of godly heritage grows exponentially because, naturally, everyone is attractive, and we all have sex with our family members.

Right now it is around seven at night and I am waiting for Sally to come home from a meeting. I seriously thought she would just cancel any other plans today for my very special birthday, and because she also wants to get laid.

8:30-Sally POV after getting home

I walk into my room to find Percy laying in the middle of the bed with a bathrobe on and probably nothing else. Clearly he also remembers what today is.

"Whoa, Percy let me get changed before we start. I want to look my best for your first time too," I said to Percy as he just grumbles and continues to wait as I go to grab my new attire and run to the bathroom.

8:34-Percy POV

Oh shit. I'm getting a boner just from looking at Sally in her royal blue push-up bra and panties. She comes to lie right on top of me and whispers, "Shall we begin?" As soon as she says that I close the space between our lips and begin our pleasure-filled adventure together. My tongue enters her upper lips as she lets me win and I feel the insides of her mouth. Sally puts her hand on my waist and slowly pulls off the folds of my bathrobe, revealing a completely hard ten inch dick.

I slip off the bathrobe and toss it away as Sally lowers her mouth onto my dick, while looking up at me with lust filling up her eyes. She starts slowly while jerking the bottom of my dick with one hand, but soon speeds and takes in more as her instincts take over her mind. I lean back and relax as the pleasure starts to take over my mind as well.

After a few minutes I feel my cum reaching its climax, and I tell Sally, "I'm about to cum." Sally hums telling me that she heard, but also sending vibrations through my body pushing me over the edge. I look down to see the hottest mortal there is swallow every last bit, even what was left on my tip. I close my eyes taking a mental photograph of Sally being the first to take in my cum. She stands up and slips off her panties revealing a freshly shaven pussy and a sizable ass. She then unclasps her bra and lets a pair of large, round boobs fall out. They must be at least c-cups.

Sally lies on me again but reverses our position putting us in missionary. She then commands, "Shove it in me Percy. You better believe my hymen has been broken." As she commanded, I shove my dick in her without question and begin pounding the shit out of her pussy. I have never felt anything better than the walls of a hot woman's vagina and the same woman screaming my name for more.

"Percy! Don't Stop! I'M CUMMING!" Sally screams as I suddenly feel thin liquid drench my legs. I continue thrusting as I grab Sally's boobs, and she continues screaming as I pinch her perky nipples. After some play time, I feel my cum itching to be let out one last time as I warn, "Sally, get ready!"

My cum shoots directly into Sally's womb and we gasp from the amazing feeling. I collapse on top of Sally from tiredness. I could only go twice for this was my first time. I will get better from experience, but either way my sperm is highly fertile so Sally is likely pregnant.

"That was unbelievable, Sally."

"I agree. Happy birthday, Percy."

"Thanks. We should do this again after my conquest."

"Conquest? What conquest?"

"I've set my sights on nailing Chaos."

AN: First chapter done. I probably will not be able to post that often because of school and I also like to read other fan fictions, but I will not give up on my stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Percy and Annabeth

Percy POV

Yes, it is true. I, Percy Jackson, have started The Conquest of Chaos. This will be really difficult. No one has taken on the challenge since Greece fell to Rome and anyways Chaos always plays tough to get. The Conquest includes ten tasks:

Masturbate twice in one day (I completed that a LONG time ago)

Have sex with both parents

Have sex with my best friend

Have sex with four mortals (mortals who do not know about the gods)

Have sex with eight Greek half-bloods

Have sex with two Roman half-bloods

Have sex with a Hunter of Artemis

Have sex with five non-Olympian gods

Have sex with every Olympian (Hades and Hestia count)

Have sex with a Primordial

If I manage to complete all ten tasks then Chaos will consider doing it with me. Thankfully I am not required to lay with a monster. That would just be cruel. Now I am going to complete step three: Fucking my best friend.

As I walk into Camp Half-Blood I am greeted by Chiron who has a weird face on with a mix of amusement and grim knowledge as if I am about to die.

"Hello Percy nice to see you back from your celebration. Can we talk in the Big House?"

"Hi Chiron thanks, but how do you know? I guess we can talk."

"Percy, when someone mutters the name of your challenge, it becomes known to all Greeks and Romans, even those who had never heard of it. And I figured out about what your celebration was once the words were uttered."

At the Big House Chiron went to explain how difficult this would be, especially for a male-as if I needed to be reminded this.

"I have a feeling Percy that you are here for more than just being at camp, am I right?"

"Yeah I have a couple of tasks to complete while I am here."

"So then then you should get going. I wish you luck, but try to keep the noise down."

I walk up to the Athena cabin and thankfully see only the girl I'm looking for is in there. As soon as I enter my lips are smashed in a warm kiss from Annabeth Chase. She is wearing a thin-ass light blue tank top and the sluttiest shorts I have ever seen. She pulls back and whispers dreamily, "I have waited five years for this."

"I guess you being the only one here is not a coincidence?"

"Good guess Seaweed Brain." And with that Annabeth pulls me over to her bed, pulling down my pants while I slip off my shoes and shirt. She gasps at my rapidly growing penis and comments, "Wow, Percy, you're so big. It's even bigger than my already high expectations."

"You can have it if you strip," I answered, and without question Annabeth undresses. This time I am the one who gasps as I admire her beautiful boobs.

"You like?"

"Yes, now please lie down so I can suck the shit out of your nipples."

"Now wait a second there, sailor. We're just getting started." Annabeth now proceeds to submerge herself over my fully erect dick already starts moaning. "Percy, I'm going to break my hymen quickly and then move slowly," she says. I bring her in for a comforting kiss to slightly muffle her scream, but she chooses to continue making out while she starts bouncing.

Soon Annabeth picks up speed while beginning to harmoniously moan my name, with comments such as "Gods fucking dammit that feels good! Oh, Percy! I think your dick has actually gotten longer!" That last comment aroused me and suddenly thrust into her, causing her yelp.

"Percy! Do that again! Make me CUM!" Right after she said "do that again", I thrust into Annabeth making her orgasm for the first time. I reach my hand out and scoop some of her silky juices into her mouth, and saying, "Wow, Annabeth, I think I just got a new flavor of ambrosia."

"Oh yeah? Well maybe that applies to me too," Annabeth answers and then licks her cum right off my legs, making my dick twitch out of lust. Annabeth sees this and starts to do the greatest single sex act: titty fucking.

I almost faint from the immense wave of pleasure, and I shoot right onto her face, maybe even in her eyes, but she continues rubbing her chest around my dick causing more to come out, covering every inch of her face.

I pull her up to my face and begin licking my own cum off of her. Annabeth is shocked that a dude would try his own cum, but I say, "I'm also part god. There's no reason why I wouldn't taste good either."

"Oh, screw waiting. Just fuck my brains out already," Annabeth commands as she flips us over and closes her legs around my waist, causing my dick to enter her. I start at medium speed while licking up the rest of my juices on her faces and grabbing her heavenly breasts for the first time. They are really soft, and her nipples stick up right at my touch.

After I finish cleaning her face, I start sucking Annabeth nipples, causing her to moan loudly and orgasm again. I take her fluids as a sign to go faster, and I thrust at maximum speed in response. A few minutes later, I feel my balls tighten one last time, so I tell her, "I'm about to let loose! Get ready for a kid!"

The walls of Annabeth's pussy contract around my dick and I pump my semen into her. When I finish, my cum has reached her lower lips and takes up all the space in her womb.

"Percy, that was incredible and I deeply love you, but only twice?"

"Hey, this was only my second time. I will improve."

"Anyway, can we do this again later?"

"I hate to tell you this, but the conquest requires me to fuck a lot of people, so it could be awhile until we do it again."

"Fuck you," Annabeth whispered, too tired to actually put any anger in her voice."

"Yeah, that's what is happening in my life right now."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Percy and Aspen

Percy POV

I left Athena's cabin a few minutes ago, and now I'm in the woods giving myself some time to recuperate. I have been wondering lately who potential fuck buddies could be in this quest. I have a lot of metaphoric and literal barriers in my way. I'm not sure how I convince a bunch of very straight Olympians to agree, and of course Artemis will flat turn me down. Plus, Nyx is the only primordial I have met, and we are not good terms-similar story for minor goddesses.

My pondering has let my guard down and until right now I didn't notice the nymph approaching me. "You are Perseus of the sea, right?" she asks respectfully. I reply, "Yeah that's me. What is your name, dear nymph?"

"I am Aspen, ironically I protect the oak tree over there," she says while turning to point behind her.

"I do not mean to be rude, but is there a reason you have come to talk to me?" She grins slyly, and answers, "I heard about your conquest, and even though I am a nymph, I am also a demigod," she comes close and whispers sexily in my ear, "and I am more than willing to help your cause." I consider my options for about half a second, and my horny side wins seeing that a beautiful person in front of me wants to do it and I wonder why shouldn't green species be good at fucking?

I smile in response to her proposition and pull our heads together to start making out. Her lips are soft and not surprisingly she smells like a lush tree in the summer. She leans on me hinting that we should move to the ground and directs me closer to her tree, saying that she performs better the closer she is to her home.

I go along with what she says and deepen our kiss in approval. She pulls down her verdant green jeans as she was already barefoot and leans in even closer to me. I break away for air and take off my shirt in the meantime. She lies her head on my chest while feeling my abs, giving me more self-confidence (as if I needed it). She stands up and pulls off her oversized t-shirt revealing a shocker: A dark green bra and panties to match the upper half. I start to get aroused by her pretty body and pull her back in for more kissing. She shifts her legs so that she can unbutton my jeans and strips them off me. She sees the tent growing below my boxers and smirks, taking them off for me to complete the job.

My dick pops out, making Aspen's eyes widen. She shoves down her panties to display a dark green pussy, similar to the color of her undergarments. She leans back on me and says, "Let's just skip to hitting a home run, or as nymphs call it, going across an entire field." This time I am the one whose eyes widen, but I calmly reply, "Shouldn't you shed all to make it fair?" She smiles again and unclasps her bra, tossing it onto a branch.

Aspen puts herself in the cowgirl position places my hands on her lush b-cups. She begins to bounce at a pretty fast rate. She did imply earlier that she has had sex. I squeeze her nipples, which are also dark green, and neon green liquid starts to pore from them onto my stomach. I give her a questioning look as she laughs and answers, "Even if we are not pregnant, nymphs are very fertile and have milk readily accessible for young ones." Realizing that the substance is safe, I swipe some off of me and taste it. Unlike cow milk, nymph milk tastes really warm and refreshing.

After experiencing the awesomeness of nymph milk, I go back to squeezing her nipples, causing Aspen to moan and bounce faster. Sometime later, I decide to sit up and taste the milk from its source. Her nipples only improve the feeling for both of us and she cums as a result. I slow down to taste the light green juice from her vagina and loving the texture, I speed up again to finish round one.

Aspen's body responds recognizing what will happen and her vagina's walls close around my dick. She leans down to kiss me and I gasp as I shoot directly into her womb, making her moan even louder. After I finish, Aspen lies down flat on my chest and continues kissing me, leaving my dick inside of her.

"Wow, Percy, I haven't been fucked like that in _ages_."

"Well you're in luck, Aspen. I have one more load left in me. Where do you want it?"

"I've decided that I'm ready for it up my ass."

"Are you sure? I've never done anal, but I know it will be painful."

"Fuck pain. Let's get this started." Aspen goes away and comes back with some lube and rubs it all over my dick, occasionally licking my tip to get me completely hard again. When she finishes, Aspen bends over and I stick my penis inside her butt going at a slow pace. She whines but commands, "For fuck's sake Percy! Shove it in there! I don't care that it hurts!"

I speed up with strong thrusts but wonder if I should because I hear Aspen cry, but she demands that I keep going. She gets used to the feeling after a little while, and I sense new cum drip down my legs, indicating that she orgasmed again. I speed up to my maximum velocity, but I can't keep up with Aspen's cries for faster thrusts.

"Harder, Percy, HARDER!"

"I'm trying!"

"HARDER!"

"Too late, I'm about to- oooohhh." I ejaculate in her butt and she falls to the ground from the new weight in her and from exhaustion. I collapse on her back, panting heavily, and say, "Aspen, I've never been so tired in my life, but it was totally worth it."

"Percy, I've never been in so much pain but it was also worth it." She leans back to kiss me, but my eyes are already closing. I think she is taking me off her back for cuddling and comfort, but I can't be completely sure as I am not fully conscious.

AN: I completely made up the part with nymph milk, but I thought it would enhance the experience.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Percy and Athena

Percy POV

I wake up in the woods snuggled up next to Aspen, but it is dark outside and really quiet. I assume everyone is at the other side of the ground for campfire sing along time. So much for having dinner. I hate having to leave Aspen and her sweet nymph milk, but I still have business to attend to. As I walk through the cabin area on my way to the mess hall to look for leftovers, I spot someone I never expected to see at camp: the goddess Athena.

Respectfully, I walk up to her, bow, and sincerely ask, "Lady Athena, why are you here? I have never seen you at Camp Half-Blood."

"Hello Perseus, I am here to give a minor quest to a son of mine. I would have done it myself, but I am about to be busy…with you. Perseus, I will have sex with you if you truthfully answer my next few questions.

"Great, but I am surprised you are so certain of this being a virgin."

"Let's be real here. We both know I have a lot of kids. The mind birth and the whole 'oath' thing is a complete cover up. I still have to be penetrated in order to make babies."

"Fair enough. What are your questions?"

"Have you had sex with Annabeth?"

"Yes."

"Was it enjoyable?"

"Very."

"Lastly, why did you want to have sex with her?"

"There are two reasons. I have been attracted to her for a long time now, and she is my best friend, and fucking my best friend is one of the tasks."

"Percy, take me arm." I grab her arm and smile to myself because she called me Percy for once. We away from camp and arrive in the bedroom of her palace on Olympus.

The grey bed is soft and has different patterns going across it. The walls are maroon and above the bed there is a large owl painted right on the wall. Next to the bedroom is a spotless bathroom made completely out of marble.

Athena places her bronze crown on the circular nightstand beside her bed. I wonder why she is wearing her formal council attire. Maybe it is a tradition of hers when handing out quests. She slips off her sandals while I take off my shoes and shirt (yes I put my clothes back on after leaving the forest). Athena pulls me onto the bed and starts making out with me. Her lips are tender and clearly know what they are doing. I am entranced by her wonderful kisses and she easily slips her tongue into my mine. I release my stress from her heavenly feeling and go into relaxation mode. I almost stop kissing her back because the silky pecks and licks inside my mouth feel so amazing.

Athena pulls back and I frown from the loss. I could have spent all night making out with her. She tells me to take off the rest of my clothes as she gently undresses and drapes her toga on top of the door. I have never seen someone act so elegantly. My legs almost buckle from the sight of her massive breasts. No wonder Annabeth's are so great. Athena walks back to me and commands, "Percy, turn your whole body around so that you are facing the owl." Obediently I turn around not completely sure what her plan is. Athena lies on me the opposite way so that her pussy is right in front of my face.

I start licking her immediately because I am thrilled to be a part of a 69 for the first time. Her vagina is as tender and intoxicating as her sweet kisses. I start to moan into her lower lips because she has started to suck me. I shiver from the double pleasure I am receiving right now. My leash is much shorter at the moment because her moves and qualities are so enthralling. I pick up my pace to start to rub her clit, causing Athena to moan. Her moaning sends vibrations down my penis and I cum from the immense pleasure. With my mouth inside of her, I was not able to warn Athena and she gags a little from the surprise. A few seconds later, her walls tighten on my tongue and she orgasms right onto it and into the rest of my mouth. The constant waves of her smooth juices makes me woozy and I fail to swallow all of it, leaving some to drip down my cheeks.

I am going to have to try every sexual position to decide which is my favorite. I've been in at least one new position every time and they keep getting better and better. Sucking Athena's cum has definitely been the highlight of my life.

Because I am not full conscious, Athena has to pull me on top her on her own so that we can do missionary. I snap back completely aware when I feel her boobs, which are also extremely tender. I start penetrating slowly not wanting to waste a second of any of this. I lay my head between her boobs and start to kiss them while stroking her light brown hair. Athena urges me to speed up and I reply in compliance. Her vagina walls hug my dick and basically encourage it to go farther. Athena gasps as I suddenly hit her womb, and nods telling me that it is okay to continue.

I speed up a little more and begin sucking on her perky breasts. Athena rubs my back in response and kisses my forehead because that is as far as she can reach. Her moans go up a few decibels as I sense she is about to orgasm again. "Percy, please finish me! I want to feel your cum again!" Athena yells again as I suck harder begin to rapidly thrust in her. She orgasms again and my legs start to be tickled by the magical liquid seeping along my skin. The new sensation sends another round of shock waves through me and I explode into her tight pussy, which closes even more around my dick. Athena leans her head back and I lie mine on her boobs, too tired to continue sucking. The goddess wisely snaps her fingers so that we now lie on the pillows. Instead of saying anything about my performance or anything else, Athena simply begins to kiss me again with her unbelievable upper lips, causing me to drift into a peaceful sleep.

AN: I will be taking a break for the next two chapters to write about some other action ;).


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sally and Aspen

AN: First lesbian chapter! The POV will constantly change in the lesbian chapters so instead of writing the POV, Sally will be **bold **and Aspen will be regular.

**Sex with Percy was awesome. I had not been fucked that good since doing it with Poseidon. The only downside of the experience was Percy leaving me to continue his conquest. I want more. He said that he was going back to camp, so I think I will take to a journey there myself to see what I can find**

I woke up very disappointed that Percy, the lovely human, was not by my side. Having sex with a human was delightful, and I'm pretty sure Percy is above average for their species. I now have a deep yearning to feel a human again, but I'm not sure how that could happen. I guess I will stay by my tree and hope I have the same fortune as yesterday.

**When Poseidon left me, he gave me an invisibility potion that I can use once because he was sorry to leave me. I love that unlike Zeus, he appreciates and cherishes the woman he lays with. Anyway, I use my potion to sneak into camp. It seems like everyone is going to the cabins for bedtime, but there might be some looking for a nightcap. I go into woods so that I am out of the way and can avoid someone bumping into me. I turn off my invisibility for the moment, and see a green being approach me.**

I was about to give up, seeing that everyone is going to sleep, but a female human materializes in front of me. She looks older than all of the campers, but that does not mean she would be bad to get down with. I walk up to her as she turns around and notices me.

**"Hello there. I am sorry if I disturbed you. You are a nymph, correct?"**

"Hello. I am Aspen the nymph, and I live in these woods. You did not disturb me."

**"Oh, okay. I am Sally," I say as I smile at Aspen. She is very pretty. "May I stay here for the night?"**

"Of course, Sally. I love having company." I invite her over to a log I often sit on, and she gladly joins me. "Why did you flash to camp?"

** "I was actually using an invisibility potion. I am a mortal, so I have no powers. My son is a camper here, but I didn't come to see him. I was actually looking to spend some time with someone I never met."**

Sally leans forward a little and I can see the top of her boobs because she wearing a low v-neck. Trying to keep my cool, I ask her, "Who is your son?"

**"Percy Jackson."**

I lean in and kiss her, unable to control myself any longer. I am so turned on by meeting Percy's mom, and her smile is so loving.

**I am shocked by Aspen kissing me, but this is exactly what I was looking for. I bet she had sex with Percy because she kissed me after I said his name. I kiss her back and notice her relax because her feelings for me is mutual.**

I am relieved that Sally wants to do this to. I would have been really embarrassed otherwise. I pull her on top of me as we move to the ground. I take off her v-neck and stare at Sally's boobs, which are partly hiding behind a navy lace bra.

**I can tell Aspen is itching to see my boobs, which is reasonable because mine are beautiful. But first, she has to even the score. I take off her green shirt and admire her boobs, which are covered by a see-through green bra.**

Sally is blatantly looking at my chest, so I unclasp my bra and throw it at her face. Surprised, she tosses the bra the side and in turn takes off her bra, leaving her topless like me.

**Aspen bites her lip in anticipation when she sees my boobs. I lean back over her and start to gently rub breasts. She moans and closes her eyes enjoying every second of it.**

Sally's hands are like magic as they expertly kneed my boobs. I moan in ecstasy as the feeling is too great to handle. My eyes close on their own as lust fills my mind, kicking out all thoughts, just like alcohol.

**I lie down next to Aspen and command her to rub my pair of wonders and she quickly obliges as she climbs on top of me. Her smooth fingers caress me and I can't help but loudly moan her name. She starts to pinch my nipples and I am not able to tell her to stop. She squeezes a little harder, and being pregnant with Percy's child, I start to lactate.**

Sally's boobs feel even better than they look, which is saying a lot. Sally starts to moan my name, which turns me on. I pinch her light pink nipples and am shocked to see her lactate. I thought human females only lactate when they are…pregnant. I ask her, "Sally are you pregnant?"

**"Yes, I had sex with Percy yesterday." Aspen leans down and kisses me again. I guess she really does have a thing for me and Percy.**

"If you squeeze my nipples I will lactate as well, but not because I am pregnant with Percy's child, but because nymphs always have milk easily accessible." I lower myself and suck up Sally's milk. It tastes far better than cow milk, but not quite as good as nymph milk.

**"So you did have sex with Percy! And that is the reason you are turned on by me being his mom."**

"That is true, Sally."

**"Why is that so hot? Please just lick me up already!"**

Without arguing, I lower myself farther down her body until I reach Sally's vagina. Her pussy is hot pink and very moist. I look directly into her midnight blue eyes before inserting my tongue through her lower lips.

**Aspen crawls down eagerly to my cunt and looks up at me. I know she is just trying to make me beg, but it works out perfectly for her. I scream at her, "Fuck me nymph! Stick your tongue in me and lick me clean!"**

Sally's latest command is the harshest I have heard while having sex. She must have been really sex deprived before yesterday and Percy's just increased her lust. I penetrate my tongue in her pussy, and the inside walls immediately trap me, giving my tongue little space to actually lick anything. Sally goes back to moaning my name with some other words thrown in as well.

**Aspen's performance is impressive given that she has no room to lick me. My pussy has basically been begging me recently to get laid because of a lack of use. I lose my sense of right and the wrong and I scream out any word that comes to mind. I rub my own boobs and try my best to suck my nipples.**

I continue to work on Sally's vagina while she sucks on her nipples, drawing more milk. Her body shivers from the added pleasure and I realize she is about to cum. Sally yells even louder, possibly waking up some campers, as her fresh liquid seeps into my waiting mouth. She tastes of the sea equivalent of tree sap, which is probably something from a coral reef. After finishing, I raise myself back to her head and whisper, "You can lick my lower lips another time, but for now you will kiss my upper ones while pinching my nipples and then drinking the milk that comes from them."

**Aspen is in complete control of the situation now. I have to wait until next time to taste her, but at least I get more kissing and some high quality milk. We forcefully kiss each other and I once again grab her spherical beauties. I pinch her dark green nipples as directed and feel a new liquid flow over my fingers. I pull back and lean down to experience a new flavor. Aspen's milk is fantastic. The best way to describe it would be a mixture of rain and cake, even though I doubt the flavor actually relates to cake in any way.**

Our kisses have progressively gotten better as the night moves along. Sally has already adapted to my style and seems to like it. Her pinching is slightly painful, but we both benefit from it. The feeling of lactating is actually pretty great and I know she is drowning from an overflow of satisfaction. When she is done, Sally rests her head on my chest and says, **"I know we only met a few hours ago, but I am in love with you Aspen. I hope you feel the same way. I can tell we are compatible in more ways than just sexually. How about we turn this into a long-term relationship, and when Percy finishes his mission, we can invite him to join us?"**

"Sounds like a plan, Sally." I kiss her nose and see her smile before we drift away into our sweet dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Annabeth and Athena

AN: Annabeth in **bold **and Athena in regular.

As great as sex with Percy was, I don't feel completely satisfied tonight. Maybe I feel this way because I practically put Percy to sleep multiples with my kissing, and then he did fall asleep from one last kiss after we finished. I do have an idea, though. I was going to wait until tomorrow, but I am restless tonight. I will go and fuck my favorite daughter, Annabeth.

**Right now I am lying in bed a few hours after the campfire. I can't fall asleep because I am constantly wondering what Percy is up to. Who else has he fucked? Who does he plan on fucking? These questions and many others related to sex run through my mind leaving me frustrated and unable to sleep. Suddenly, I see a white light outside of a window in Athena's cabin, and in walks the very goddess who this cabin is devoted to.**

Inside the cabin, I spot Annabeth tossing and turning in her bunk bed. She notices me as I walk up to her silently, so no one else sees their mother having sex with their sister. I sit on Annabeth's bed and whisper to her, "Annabeth please be quiet and follow me. Don't worry, I am Athena."

**I tense up when Athena sits on my bed, but clearly she is here for more than a friendly visit when she tells me to follow her.**

I lead her out of my cabin and heads towards the lake where no one will accidentally spot us. I don't take Annabeth back to my palace because Percy is there and I don't want to wake him. We reach the lake and I turn to her trying to figure out the wisest way to talk about us fucking each other.

** Athena guides me to the lake which confuses me, because I am not sure what she wants me to see. She looks at me clearly trying to figure something out.**

"Annabeth I am going to be straight forward. I want to have sex with you right now." I really could not think of a better way to tell her without sending mixed signals.

**I literally fall over after hearing that Athena wants me. Admittedly, I have also wanted her for a really long time, probably since I discovered what sex is, so I guess as long as I can remember. Athena has always looked so pretty to me, and her wisdom makes me think that she is a strong lover.**

Concerned, I crouch down to help Annabeth up, thinking that for once I chose the wrong option, but she just says, **"Sorry, Athena, for falling down. I am just so shocked that you are attracted to me, that's all. But, I would love to have sex with you. I distinctly remember when I was a baby you telling me that sex is the greatest thing in the world, and I smiled, even though I didn't understand what sex is." **Relieved, I help Annabeth up and softly kiss her. She almost falls again, but I catch her in my arms. I guess my kissing really does intoxicate people, even my own daughter.

**Athena's kissing is impossibly good. She must wear some lipstick that puts people to sleep. I don't know how someone can kiss so well. I love how close we are right now, with her protectively holding me in her arms. I summon some more strength and go back to kissing her, trying my best to focus on the task at hand.**

I am glad that Annabeth is still able to kiss me, because she is also a good kisser, which she probably inherited from me. I lie down on the sand and pull her on to me as we continue to kiss. I stick my hand down her pajama pants hoping to move along our time together.

**I gasp as Athena puts her hand on top on my panties, slowly rubbing my pussy, but I don't say anything because it feels really good. I take off my shirt and bra at the same time. I'm hoping to arouse Athena, which would cause her to rub harder.**

I grin widely at seeing Annabeth's beautiful breasts, which clearly she got from me as well. I try to pull back my hand to undress my upper half, but Annabeth grabs my wrist puts it back down her pants. Instead, I snap my fingers to remove all my clothes, and Annabeth flinches at the new feeling below her.

**Athena is amazing at rubbing and I never want her to stop. While I am surprised at her sudden change in appearance, all I say is, "Snap again to take mine off." Athena smiles even wider and snaps again. I shiver from the change in temperature, but go back to kissing.**

I love how eager Annabeth is acting. It makes me proud that my offspring have taken up my sexual styles and preferences. Once she is naked and kissing me again, I wrap my arm around her back to keep her in close proximity. Annabeth sneaks a hand between us to grab my boobs, and I moan softly from the feeling of her pair on top of mine and her fingers exploring my perky nipples.

** For some reason, I now feel rejuvenated from our kisses, and slip my hand onto Athena's boobs, feeling her massive tits and hard nipples. She moans into my mouth, and I start to move my body up and down while taking my hand away so that both of our chests rub against each other. Athena sticks two of her fingers into my vagina and I moan back into her mouth. Now we aren't really kissing, but more wildly moving our lips while breathing into each other.**

Annabeth is even better at this than I expected, for she found my weak spot of breasts against breasts. With lust taking over, I enter her pussy with a couple fingers and rub her furiously. After only a minute or two, Annabeth's walls crush my fingers inside of her and she cums all over my hand, unable to warn me from all the moaning and gasping.

**I fall off of Athena onto the sand from the release of my juice. She turns towards me and eyes me sexily while sucking my cum off her drenched hand. I try to squeeze her nipples because her sucking turns me on, but I fail from being too tired.**

When I am done licking my hand, I lie on top of Annabeth and start to kiss her again. She smiles and kisses me back with more energy. I guess my kissing ability is rubbing off on her. I arch my back to create space so I can pinch her nipples. Annabeth starts moaning again and sticks a finger up my ass, giving me a mix of pain and pleasure.

**Athena is a pro at handling boobs, especially nipples. I moan from the enjoyment and put one finger in her butt as an experiment. Athena yelps and pinches harder, making me lactate.**

I keep going already knowing that she is pregnant, and I tell Annabeth to put her finger in farther and to pinch my nipples, hoping to create a smooth flow of breast milk for tit rubbing.

**I oblige to Athena's requests, inserting my finger as far as I can reach. Right when I squeeze her nipples, she also lactates, which causes me to abruptly stop and ask, "Who was it?"**

"Percy."

**"You had sex with Percy?"**

"Yes, he was just as good as you. Plus, he needs to bed every Olympian to complete his challenge and anyways he confirmed my suspicion that you are a lovely fucker."

"**Fine." I let the subject go, knowing that Percy is not actually in a relationship, and I want to keep fucking Athena. I go back to pinching her nipples and swipe up then taste the mixture of our wonderful milk.**

I can tell Annabeth is still a little bothered by me and Percy doing it, but she continues, so I go along with her. I lean back down onto her and move around, forcing our liquids to mix and our pussies to scissor.

**Our vaginas twitch from the newfound pleasure of scissoring and I feel both of us get close. I notice Athena sense it too, but neither of speak and continue to kiss tenderly instead.**

Annabeth starts jabbing her finger back and forth in my ass, and I orgasm from the feeling. She lets her juices go once mine wash over her, creating a puddle of off white substances. I let the milk between our bodies flow to our lower lips to make a bigger mess, but instead of cleaning up I say, "You fuck nicely, young one. Annabeth you take more after me than I realize." She smiles and kisses me once more before softly stroking my light brown hair and soundlessly falling asleep below me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Percy and Poseidon

AN: First gay chapter! Heads up: I will only be doing one other chapter with two males because I don't really write these, but I will still try.

Percy POV

I wake up in Athena's bed still feeling her kiss on my lips. I sit up and frown because she is not there. I put my clothes back on and walk out onto the streets of Olympus, hoping to find a god to fuck. I walk towards Poseidon's palace, and being his son, I know I can enter on my own. When I cross the threshold, Poseidon appears before, sensing the new presence in his palace. He says, "Percy, is this about the conquest or do you have other matters to talk about?"

"Yes, I'm here because of my mission. I know you might be uncomfortable with this, but it is necessary for us to have sex in order for me to complete the quest."

"Percy, I will lay with you only because you are my favorite son. I may require your assistance at some point in the future as payment."

"That's fine. Thank you, Poseidon." He leads me towards the master bedroom and undresses while switching to a clean-shaven eighteen-year-old instead of his usual forty-year-old form with a thick beard. I strip as well and Poseidon says, "Let's get this over with. Percy, suck me off."

I obey so he doesn't rethink this whole thing, and I close my eyes so that I don't rethink it either. I take his whole twelve-inch dick in my wide mouth, and it tastes…surprisingly good. I see where I get my length and feel from. I begin to bob my head and lick his dick inside my mouth, trying all the techniques I remember from being on the receiving end of a blowjob. I suck harder and lick the tip of Poseidon's penis, causing him to let out a low moan. I close out the noise around me and focus on the object in my mouth to finish the current task. I grab his sack experimenting some more and they tighten in my hand.

"Percy! I'm about to let loose!" Poseidon yells above me, and I prepare myself for what is about to happen. His dick moves within my mouth and a warm liquid takes over the space inside of me. I have heard that most cum is pretty bitter and salty, but Poseidon's is more of a tolerable sea salt flavor. I pull off of his dick and clean off the leftover semen before opening my eyes.

Poseidon bends over the bed and commands me to shove it up his ass, explaining that he has taken strap-ons before. I position my dick at his asshole and penetrate him, all while staring straight ahead at the turquoise trident painting on the wall. I guess all palaces on Olympus include a master bedroom with a painting of a cherished object.

I thrust in pretty hard realizing that male butts feel the same as female butts. Poseidon yells for me to go faster and I respond by speeding up. He keeps screaming for me to fuck him harder and I start to pound him at maximum speed. I feel myself getting close, but I am unable to warn Poseidon because he can't hear me over his own screaming. I cum in his ass and he jolts in surprise, having not realized that I was over the edge. I keep thrusting at top velocity until I am out of cum, and then I collapse on his back.

I pull out and fall on my back next to Poseidon. After a few more seconds of lying down, Poseidon sits on me and puts my dick up his asshole again. He tells me to jerk him off, clearly not paying attention to the fact that he, a straight man, is telling a dude to rub his hard penis.

Poseidon starts bouncing, which makes it difficult for me to fap his dick. He warps his legs around my back and bounces faster. I give up on grabbing his dick and instead keep his body balanced. Poseidon jerks himself off demands that I thrust into him. Even though I am surprised, I go with it anyway and thrust into his butt while he bounces on top of me.

Sticky white stuff falls onto my chest from Poseidon finishing off his dick. I thrust farther into him and he gasps from the new area I am reaching. I feel my balls tighten, and I warn, "One more time, Poseidon!" I shoot into Poseidon's butt for the second and final time today, for I have not gained enough stamina yet to get a third load going. Cum drips out of his asshole and onto the bed and my legs from a lack of space and the force of gravity.

Poseidon falls flat on my body as my dick goes limp and leaves his back side. Hesitantly, he swipes up some cum from the bed. He digests the liquid and says, "Wow, Percy, you actually taste really good."

"Yeah, I have been told that."

"Listen, I have to go because I still have Olympian business to deal with, but as a parting gift I am going to speed the process and increase your stamina to three loads per session. Use them wisely."

"Thanks, Poseidon." And with that, he flashed out to deal with whatever he has to deal with. I get dressed and decide that while I am on Olympus, I might as well get the other male Olympians over with.

Percy POV-two days later

For the last couple days I have successfully fuck all seven male Olympians, but not without a price. Apollo made me promise to go clubbing one day, which I grudgingly agreed to. Dionysus didn't make me do anything because I got him so drunk that he just wanted to have sex with me by the end. Hermes made me do all his international deliveries for one day. Ares forced me to have a sword fight with him to see who would win now. He beat me, but it took a few hours. Zeus told me not to have sex with Jason, which I happily promised him not to do…but he didn't say anything about Thalia. Hades set the highest price for a night with him. I had to swear on the Styx to do it with Nico.

AN: Sorry that the fucking part was shorter here, but I saved some positions so that the other male scene wouldn't be the same, and anyway, I gave some more hints ;).


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Percy and Persephone

Percy POV

After finishing my time with Hades in his Underworld palace, I walk over to one of the few literally bright spots under Earth's surface: The gardens of Persephone. On my way, I think about my deal with Hades. I am definitely going to have sex with Nico, but I don't know how to approach him about this. Yes, I am what he is looking for, but I don't feel the same way about him, and he only has one to ticket to ride The Percy.

I abandon the idea for now because I have reached Persephone's gardens. As usual, the goddess is sitting in the fields in a dress made out of plants and has a distant look on her face as if she is deep in thought about something that she does not want to think about. I have to snap my fingers in front of her face to get her to notice me.

Persephone looks up at me a little embarrassed that she had not seen me earlier and says, "Oh, Percy. I am sorry to say that I was not paying attention to my surroundings."

"That's okay, Persephone, but something seems to be troubling you."

"Come on, Percy, you don't want to hear the problems of a useless goddess."

"Hey! You are not useless. All gods are important, and anyway it is nice seeing some diversity in color when I come down here. I am up for listening to what's going on with you. You have always treated me kindly and with respect."

"Thanks Percy, and I might add that you treat me well too," she said with a smile. "Hades is a good man and this is kind of part of our marriage deal, but he rarely shows me love anymore. Being in the Underworld all the time without companionship gets lonely. The best I can do is talk to some of my friends in Elysium and then secretly watch them have sex with their partners in heaven."

I sit behind Persephone and start massaging her tense shoulders. "You know Persephone, while I am here, I could offer you some…companionship." She visibly relaxes at my touch and turns around to face me. She smiles, giving off a bright aura, and before I can adjust to the light, she kisses me on the lips.

I take in her scent. Persephone smells of fresh greens and a variety of plants from the different parts of the world. Our kissing deepens and she falls into her sea of flowers almost camouflaged because of her dress. The flowers seem appear to grow around us and form a dome filled with clean air and a comfortable summer breeze. I am in awe at the display and Persephone somehow smiles even brighter, momentarily blinding me.

When I look back at her, Persephone and I are completely naked, with her sleek black hair in the center of attention because it covering her medium-sized chest. I lean back over her and to start to kiss her neck and occasionally going up for a peck on the lips. "Percy," the goddess whispers to me, "Do whatever you want. I just need to feel loved and to feel your body." I make out with Persephone some more and then lower myself to her boobs.

I remove her curtains of hair from her chest and gently explore her boobs. My fingers tickle her a little, causing her to giggle sweetly. I decide to take it up a notch and suck on one of her nipples while grabbing the boob left available. Persephone arches her back from all the lust built up in her all these years. To even the playing field, I switch nipples and squeeze the previously sucked tit. Persephone loudly moans my name without a filter for the dome blocks out the sound from within. I place my head between her two boobs and furiously motorboat her, sending a new wave a pleasure to Persephone.

All of a sudden, Persephone's body contracts and she orgasms, letting out cum that quickly seeps into the plants and dirt below us. She relaxes and flattens out on the ground. I take that as a sign to stop motorboating and go back to kissing her. I feel the sides of her mouth go up in a smile at my knowing gentleness. We kiss for a few more minutes before Persephone pulls back and breathes, letting me know that she is ready for round two, while I haven't reached round one.

"Percy, you can still do what you want, but a child would be some nice company for me," Persephone advises, and I easily decide to accept her offer. I insert my dick in her lush vagina and feel a wall in my way. I look at Persephone quizzically, who answers, "It's been awhile so my hymen grew back. Feel free to burst it and keep going. I want the pleasure sooner rather than later."

Even though I think Persephone is making a mistake, I don't argue and instead kiss her while tearing down the wall and thrusting in her pussy. She screams in pain but manages a "don't stop", so I continue with my actions. I kiss her until her screams of pain become screams of pleasure, with phrases like "fuck me faster" and "I need your cum".

I feel my testies tighten and I don't hold my cum for any more time knowing that Persephone has been begging for it since we started. My top notch liquid enters her pussy and she gasps from the new feeling inside of her. Persephone releases the tension in her body and thanks me for the fun and the hopefully the gift of life.

I kiss her again, and to get her re-aroused, I lick the rest of the cum left on my tip. Persephone moans and lets out her second round without any extra touching by me, just an unusual move from a mostly straight guy. "Open up wide, Persephone. You're going to need more a lot of space for the next position."

She obeys and opens up her mouth as far as it can go, letting me shove my penis in for a session of face fucking. Persephone swallows all but one inch as I move my dick back in forth within her upper lips. I notice a fueling passion in her eyes and she suddenly starts to massage my balls with one hand while grabbing the extra inch with the other. I reach down and grab Persephone's boobs and start to knead them again. As, my hands feel her tits, I notice that her nipples get even harder, so I harshly squeeze them. She moans more into my dick sending vibrations into my body, giving immense amounts of enjoyment. I continue pinching her so she keeps moaning into my dick and it works out perfectly.

The vibrations coming from Persephone quickly speed up the cumming process and I am about to unleash sooner than I expected. Because she is massaging my balls, Persephone feels them tighten and starts to suck on my dick while I keep shoving it in her. With her added motions, I cum in her mouth and Persephone takes it all like a slut that she isn't, she just sex deprived. I feel her drain all moisture from my dick, making sure to swallow every single drop of cum.

When my dick has been sucked dry, Persephone takes it out of her mouth, and I fall down beside her. I inform her that "I have one more load left, but you have to do the work this time." Persephone pants a little but nods, climbing on top of me for the first time. We start another round of making out, but she slides down to my dick and places it between her boobs. I lean my head back and gasp from getting it where I like it most.

Persephone pushes her boobs together and starts bobbing up and down while reaching down with her head to lick my dick, already getting me pretty close to letting out the final load. She speeds up and begins to rub her boobs in circular motion, making her chest touch different parts of my penis. A minute later, she stops rubbing but instead pinches her own nipples, letting out some moans that put me over the edge, and I shoot right at her face with some going in her mouth, but most hitting her cheeks and falling onto her boobs. Persephone bobs even faster to get everything out of me and it works, sending another rope or two right at her. She comes back to my face and starts to kiss me again, knowing that I am fine with tasting my own cum.

She licks around her face and then sticks her tongue in my mouth to swirl around the cum. My liquid is much smoother secondhand and I kiss back while wiping off the juice she missed from her face. We pull apart for air and I lick the cum on my fingers and then the cum on her boobs. Persephone moans again and falls on top of me, probably not able to handle so much love. I kiss her one last time and drift to sleep below her, completely comfortable on the bed of flowers.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Percy and Nyx

AN: I have already picked out all of the sex partners, but feel free to write your suggestions. I like to see if people thought of the same ones as me, and maybe if I really like one I will add it. On a separate note, my writing will slow down because school is picking up again and tech week is right around the corner, so please be patient.

Percy POV

I wake up still under Persephone, who seems to also be getting up groggily. She looks at me sleepily and says, "Hello Percy, nice to see that you are still here."

"Of course I spent the night…or whatever period of time it was with you. It's called common courtesy and anyways the dome is still activated. But, I do have to take my leave now. Persephone, do you have a way to transport me to where Nyx is?"

"Yes, I do, but do you really want to go back to Tartarus?"

"Yeah. I'm sure I will be able to get out easily." And with my answer, a hole opens below me and I am sucked into the ground.

I am teleported to an extremely dark place. I can barely see a foot in front of me, when an even darker silhouette enters my vision. "Well well well," a female voice announces, "The demigod Percy Jackson is so desperate to get laid that he has come crawling back to Tartarus to fuck me."

"Hello, Lady Nyx."

"Shut it with the formalities! I know what you want, mortal, and I am going to accept your offer on one condition: We do it in complete darkness so that you don't see a thing while my guards and I see everything."

"Deal, but I am surprised that you are so eager, Nyx."

"Who ever said that a Primordial can't have a little fun?" Unable to see, Nyx pulls me into what I assume is her lair, and I hear her strip while I take off my own clothes. "Wow, Percy, I didn't know lowly half-bloods had such long rods," Nyx commented out of nowhere for I can't look at her facial expressions, let alone her other now bare body parts. "Percy, you should remember that my body is pitch black, and includes my insides and lower lips. And yes, I can read your mind for I am a Primordial and you are in my realm."

Dumbfounded by my lack of privacy and her very explicit description, I freeze where I am and Nyx has to initiate contact. I feel her lips touching mine, and they radiate darkness on their own, making me feel pretty wicked in a cool way, as if I want to walk the streets in a black weather jacket under the midnight sky and hijack a New York City penthouse by myself. The darker side of me seems to throw away my gentle kissing and rubbing, and instead plants in my mind the idea of taking Nyx and fucking the shit out of her without mercy. I savagely grab her boobs, which spread more shadows over us and sends a black aura into me.

With the properties of the tit aura, I now sense all darkness above and below the Earth. The night sky seems to be my new best friend and I thrive in the black area around me. I still can't see, but I now feel like the dark is on my side instead of against me. All of a sudden, "You Know You're Right," by Nirvana, started playing all around me, and every angry and heart-wrenching past experience of mine comes to the front of my mind, especially the ones from Tartarus. (AN: Please listen to the song. It is AMAZING and it will help you understand the connection with the painful memories.) I guess the aura has musical properties as well. The urge to figuratively and possibly literally tear apart Nyx grows even stronger.

I squeeze her boobs harder, push her onto the bed, and shove my dick inside of her all in one swift motion. Nyx lets out scream that could shatter mortal eardrums. I don't think she is protesting, but is shocked by my new force. "What's wrong, Nyx? Are you scared that your play toy is now the one in control?"

"The aura from my chest has never had such an effect on a recipient before. I'm not complaining, but make sure you don't kill me."

"No promises, Shadow Slave." I go back to pounding her at ungodly speeds. I then stop on a dime. "Percy! Keep going!" Nyx commanded. "Hold on there, Shadow Slave. From now on you will refer to me as Dominus, and yes, you are using the Latin word. (AN: Dominus means "my master".) If you call something other than Dominus again, then I will spank you with more force than necessary. If it happens more than once, then I will spank you and make you swear eternal loyalty to me. Got it, Shadow Slave?"

"Y-yes, Dominus," Nyx stutters. I start thrusting again and Nyx continues painfully screaming. I tune out her voice completely and focus on the never-ending music and the midnight pussy surrounding my dick.

Nyx's vagina chokes my dick inside of her as thick jizz seeps out onto the bed sheets. I continue pounding without wavering at all, which makes Nyx scream louder because she can't handle the force in her now weakened state.

After another minute of light speed thrusting, my cum begins to grow in my core and soon shoots into Nyx's narrow womb. I thrust until I feel no more liquid leave my body and pull out still fully erect. I command, "Lick up every bit of our cum. If I feel any juice on the bed after you are done, you will be spanked."

"But Percy"

"You didn't call me Dominus!" I violently spank her ass, causing Nyx to scream again. "One more time and you're my eternal slave, or else your neck gets snapped."

Nyx nodded rapidly and licked every inch of the bed without failure. She sits up and I put my hands on the sheets, only feeling spots where there used to be cum. "Well done, Shadow Slave," I commented. "Now you will lick more, except from the original source while I get to taste you."

Understanding, Nyx moved over so that I can lie on the bed, and then puts my giant penis into her mouth while I waste no time eating her pussy. Her walls taste different than other female insides. The flavor is sort of misty and has a bittersweet aftertaste. Nyx's screams have been replaced by moans because she is only feeling pleasure and not pain. Her moans send awesome vibrations through me, but she has stopped sucking.

"You have to keep sucking and moaning at the same time, Shadow Slave," I warned. I feel my dick move through her mouth at a quicker pace and the vibrations continue to travel. I go back to licking her out, making her moan louder. Nyx tenses up above me and her juice squirts into my mouth. Unlike her walls, Nyx's jizz tastes delicious, like a chocolate lava cake mixed with cocaine.

Nyx relaxes on top of me but hasn't finished her job, so slap her butt again. "Just because you cummed doesn't mean you can stop sucking!" Nyx goes back down on me and uses one hand to jerk off the bottom of my dick. Her urgency gives away her desire for my cum, but also her need for a break. I decide to help her by pumping into her mouth, which makes her gag out of surprise. I insert a finger in her ass to get her more aroused, and I feel her rub harder. M y body contracts from her renewed eagerness and my second load explodes down Nyx's throat. Some jizz slides down my shaft out of the Primordial's mouth because of an overflow, but I decide to give her a pass this time. I finish shooting and Nyx collapses at the bottom of the bed.

I sit up and slap her ass so she wakes up, and my plan works. Realizing that she fainted during sex, Nyx looks down ashamed of herself. I'm starting to take a slight amount of pity on her, but only a slight amount.

"Don't be ashamed of yourself. Fainting proves that you just had really good sex, plus, I still can go one more time."

"Thanks, Percy"

"You called me Percy again. Because you performed well and are exhausted I will make a deal with you: You become my eternal servant, but can have me whenever you want if I'm not busy and I will not rage fuck you like tonight without your consent. Plus, we can end this session because you need rest." I feel the effects of the aura wearing to some extent.

"Okay, I Agree. I swear on the Styx that I, Nyx, am now the eternal servant of Perseus Jackson."

"Thank you Nyx. We can be on a first name basis now, but if my dark side takes over again, he might command more of a master/slave relationship."

"I like you this way, Percy. Pretty dark, but not having a raging desire to fuck the shit out of me." Nyx leans in and kisses me softly for the first time. "Our kid is going to be a strong mix of dark power and bright sea power." I smile and pull onto the bed for her much needed sleep, which I guess I could use as a night of rage fucking.

AN: Seriously guys, listen to the song. It's totally worth it and you might discover a love of Nirvana just like me, which would be fucking awesome. On a separate note, I thought it would be cool having a dark Percy chapter, and I really like the results. Future hint: The effects of the tit aura might flare up at some point…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Percy and Aphrodite

AN: One comment asked for a list of women that are pregnant, and the answer is that every female Percy has sex with becomes pregnant because everyone is very fertile. I apologize in advance for the amount of non-sex that will be in this chapter because I am adding some plot elements.

Percy POV

I wake up the next day beside Nyx realizing that I forgot to have sex with Hephaestus. (AN: This was an honest mistake by me.) I shake Nyx awake so that she can transport me to his palace. She agrees thinking that I have different business to address. Hephaestus agrees on the basis that I take blacksmith lessons when I go back to camp. Being the wife of Aphrodite, he gives me direct access to her palace for my next session.

The first thing I notice about Aphrodite's palace is the variety of colors. There is a lot of pink, but still plenty of others and a fair amount of blue throughout the place. I then see Aphrodite sitting on a magenta couch in a baby pink bathroom who announces, "Ah, Percy, I am happy to see you here. Do you like the blues? They are just for you."

"Hi, Aphrodite, it is nice to see you, too. I do like the colors and I'm touched by your effort to make me comfortable."

"Oh, it was nothing. Shall we get started?"

"Soon, but there are a couple things I want to discuss with you, because you know relationships better than anyone."

"Of course, Percy. What's up?"

"I don't know how to get Artemis to agree on her own, meaning without a spell or something, and I'm not sure how to deal with the women I sleep with after I finish the conquest. I want to be with all of them, including you, but I bet they will fight over me and not love each other."

"Those are two very different things. Regarding Artemis, you are off to a good start by being a feminist, but Artemis will require more than just respect for women. She would want a man who is strong but orderly and gentle, and you are one the only male she knows like that, so you have a good shot. Artemis, like Hestia, hates the council meetings because of instead of accomplishing anything peacefully, the Olympians fight over petty issues. I admit that I am involved in a large portion of those arguments. Regarding your partners, that might be tougher but still manageable. Being the goddess of love, I am able to watch anyone having sex even though that is a major invasion of privacy, but I use the ability cautiously. I applaud you on nailing straight gods and forcing Nyx to be your slave, very impressive. Anyway, some of your lovers have already had hot, steamy sex with each other, so assuming my emotional readings are accurate, that trend will continue. You have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks, Aphrodite. That really helped me."

"You're welcome, Percy. One last thing before we start: What do you want me to look like?" I look down uneasily, embarrassed to describe my perfect woman. "Don't be shy, Percy. I want this as much as you do."

"Dark purple hair-straightened, black lips, long arms, d-cup boobs-perfectly circular, a smooth and tight vagina, and no hair on your pussy or legs."

"I like your style Percy. You chose my natural boob size and purple looks really good on me. Oh, as a gift I give you my blessing. You now have complete sexual knowledge, better fashion sense, and a fourth load during sex." I harden a little at her words and she pulls me to her bedroom where the fluffiest bed on the planet resides. She kisses me and my mind goes on autopilot from the tremendous feeling of one simple kiss. Aphrodite's kisses are better than Athena's and they are full of bliss. She keeps kissing me realizing how much I enjoy them and I can't help but pull her closer to me and deepen the passion between us.

With her enhanced emotional sensors, Aphrodite picks up on my lust and pushes me onto my bed while keeping our kisses intact. She whispers, "I have never been more excited to have a baby. Our child will be fucking gorgeous." Unable to control myself any longer, I rip off her bathrobe to reveal the perfect pair of boobs that I have always dreamed of. They are circular as I asked for, and her tits are extremely perky. I grab them and squeeze, my hands feeling better than they have ever felt. Aphrodite's boobs are so smooth and they form well with the rest of her body. Her nipples are hot pink with minimum space between the center and the perimeter.

I take her right nipple in my mouth while still squeezing her left and suck her blissful tit. I switch boobs to make it fair and savagely suck her left nipple while squeezing the right. Aphrodite moans harmoniously, letting out the prettiest sounds that only she can make. Her melodic moaning turns me on more and I suck harder, seeping all the moisture out of her nipples. I pull away and they magically go back to normal.

"Percy, put you're thick cock in my mouth now," Aphrodite demanded and I gladly shoved it down her throat. Aphrodite, being the love goddess that she is, easily fits my whole dick in her mouth with room to spare. Her pacing is quick without any gagging when she bobs her head up and down my shaft. She hums sending vibrations through me, multiplying the pleasure. Her hums have the same intoxicating tune as her moans that mentally put me to sleep while my emotions get stimulated.

I feel my cum develop in my core and I soon shoot into Aphrodite's mouth. Her blowing ability is so impressive that I cummed in record time and was unable to warn her. Even without a heads up, Aphrodite doesn't miss a beat and swallows all of my jizz. "Wow, Percy, I haven't tasted cum that good in years. You will now shove it in me without reserves. Start and finish at full speed." I take my penis out of her mouth and lower myself to enter her.

I penetrate Aphrodite's super tight pussy and lean forward to kiss her black lips some more. Although a huge dick is getting shoved up through her lower lips, Aphrodite is able to dominate out kissing and move her tongue all around my mouth at will. I grab her boobs again and knead them with some extra force I have in reserve for fights, but I decide that Aphrodite deserves all that I've got. She starts to loudly moan again, this time the music is in tune to my thrusts. My balls tighten, preparing for the large load about to leave and I shoot into Aphrodite's folds, hitting her womb every time, deep within her body. Even after two of my orgasms, I have been able to get the goddess to let out some of her own.

I fall on top of her to rest for a couple of minutes, but Aphrodite all says is, "Come on Percy, we're just getting started. Even if I am pregnant, you've got two loads left and I need to squirt, so let's continue. Prop yourself up against the pillows, because we are doing cowgirl."

I do as Aphrodite says, and she inserts my reloaded dick into her pussy. Because I am on round three, she doesn't bother starting off slowly, but instead bounces intensely on top of me. I reach out to grab her boobs, not just for my enjoyment, but also to increase her pleasure so that she ejaculates. In my sitting position, I am able to lean forward and suck on her tits, giving Aphrodite only the best in our current situation.

Like the first two times tonight, my cum builds up quicker than usual, and Aphrodite picks up on it and bounces to maximum speed. I climax inside of her, shooting my seed into her womb for the second time tonight. I thrust against her, trying to add as much pleasure as possible, and I finally succeed. Hot, thick cum oozes out of Aphrodite's tight-ass vagina and spreads onto my legs and abs. I swipe my hand down and taste her unbelievable juice. I think her cum is actually intoxicating because I feel similar to when I ate a lotus flower many years ago.

I feel a harsh slap across my face, and Aphrodite apologizes explaining that I was getting drowsy and a slap was the first thing she thought of to keep me alert. "Percy," she addresses, "Because you got me to orgasm, I have a very special treat. Only the very best of my lovers get this." A penis about the size of mine grows straight out of her pussy and lingers above me, itching for some action.

"Turn over Percy. Yes, it looks scary, but the pain will fade after only a couple minutes. Trust me, the pleasure from butt fucking is off the charts." I decide to trust Aphrodite because this is her area of expertise, so I lie on my front and leave my ass exposed. Unlike when she was riding me, Aphrodite penetrates me really slowly, barely fitting her new, thick dick inside my asshole.

I start silently crying from the wave of pain coming from the lack of space as my butt gets stretched. "I know this is painful, but I need to speed up in order to give you pleasure." I slowly nod hoping that Aphrodite is right. She increases her pumps to medium speed and I wince as more pain spreads but also a bit of pleasure. She goes faster and I cry out from discomfort and enjoyment. Aphrodite accelerates and stays at a fast but not top speed and all of the pain recedes. Of course, she was right I realize that being on the receiving end of anal is actually fucking great.

Shock waves course through me with each thrust and I jerk myself off, giving my hands some more action. Aphrodite lasts awhile because I cum for the last time in front of me and she hasn't even gotten close. She reaches around me but then remembers that I am male and don't have boobs. Although, I do enjoy her running her hands across my upper body. They are so smooth and know perfectly what to do at all times. After about literally an hour, Aphrodite's penis tenses up and she moans, shooting an insane amount of her five-star cum into my now gaping asshole.

I fall down onto the bed, unable to handle all of the pressure in me and the awesome feeling of Aphrodite's juice spreading through my body. I feel her hands covering my butt, probably taking her cum in her hands and either eating it or putting it on other parts of me. "Well done, Percy. No man has ever survived getting fucked by me for that long, and you got me to cum twice, also a rare sighting. You should know that I also had a lot of fun and would be more than happy to make sweet love with you another time." I slip out of my consciousness, unable to take any more of the greatest possible sex on the planet.

AN: Sorry for not updating as soon as usual, but as I said, I got caught up in school and anyways this chapter is longer.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Nyx and Persephone

AN: I'm really sorry that updating has taken longer than usual, but I didn't get on the computer from when I last posted until Saturday evening. Tech week and school will take up most of my time this week, so I won't be able to write much. I'm really sorry, but we are back to lesbian chapters! Nyx in **bold **and Persephone in regular.

**Even though I technically am a slave, Percy thankfully doesn't treat me as one. As long as I don't go against him, I am free to do as I please. I can't wait to find someone to have sex with, since Percy is fucking other people.**

Percy has brought me out of my drought, and all I want now is to continue. Of course I wanted sex all those years, but until actually getting laid, I didn't realize how much I miss the passionate action.

**Being a primordial, I can flash out of Tartarus without a problem, but far distances require more power, so I only transport to the area next to Elysium, where poor Persephone always sits in that field of hers daydreaming.**

I turn around hearing a slight noise behind me, but all I see is the shape of a woman doused in ghostly shadows. The woman walks toward me, progressively getting lighter from the brightness of my gardens. About ten feet away, the shadows completely disappear, leaving a jet black woman with dashing eyes staring deep inside of me. I am a little frightened by the intensity of her stare, but I can tell she means no harm.

** I walk confidently to the flower bed Persephone is sitting on and stop to look at her more closely. She is scared but does a pretty good job of keeping a poker face. I can only tell she is worried by subtle trembling of her fingers. I go back to walking but slow down to tell her I have no intentions of hurting her. "Hello Persephone. Please don't be afraid. I am Nyx, and I just want to spend some time with you. I know I have a bad reputation, but I work for Percy Jackson now."**

I sigh in relief when Nyx informs me of her boss. If Percy can get Nyx to do his bidding, then she must be on the side of Olympus. I decide talking to her would be the best idea now. "Hi, Nyx. Welcome to my gardens. I'm surprised to see you out of your realm and working for someone besides Chaos. How did that happen?" Nyx shifts uneasily, but answers,** "Percy and I had sex, and my aura was strongly cast into him, making him much darker and angrier. With his new rage, he put me in a spot that I had to swear on the Styx to be his eternal slave."**

"Percy's evil now?!"

**"No, the aura faded, but it could rise again. He doesn't view me as a slave, but more like a loyal servant. I'm allowed to do pretty much whatever I want." Persephone contemplates what I said, but simply asks, **"Why are you here?" ** I trace my finger down her barren leg. I was just wondering if you had some time to…hang out with me." Persephone looks pointedly at me. **"If you mean sex, then I am in, but be straightforward next time."

I lean in and cautiously kiss Nyx on the lips because I'm still not 100% sure she is trustworthy. She kisses back with her natural black lips and sticks her tongue out, asking for entrance. To a spectator, us having sex would look quite odd with my bright features and her body radiating darkness. I decide to let her in, assuming her tongue isn't poisonous. She tickles the top of my mouth as her tongue explores my inside. Nyx pulls back for air smiling, and I know she isn't faking, she really wants this as much as me.

**For the first time in my life, I feel genuinely happy, and it must be the sunshine pouring out of Persephone. I still cherish the dark, but I now know that some light is not a bad thing. She is a really good kisser, and I can't help but smile at the joy of her and our kissing. Persephone smiles back and pulls me down above her. A dome of flowers covers us, blocking out the sun making this occasion a fair fight. Persephone has home court, but now with a little more darkness I can take control. I kiss with a little more force this time, showing that we are doing this my way. As much as I loved Percy fucking me senseless, I still prefer to be the one in charge.**

Nyx is asserting that she will do what she wants, which is not a problem for me. I like having commanding partners because they don't appear weak, and they show eagerness which boosts my self-confidence. I pull off my dress, leaving me in nothing but a yellow thong. Nyx smirks and shrugs off her jacket and then rips her outfit apart, leveling the playing field. She goes back down on me and starts to knead my breasts while kissing across my neck. I lie on the ground, taking in her misty scent and the pleasure spreading out of my chest.

**Persephone's boobs are really soft and complement the rest of her body well. Her perky tits push into my palms, as if they asking to be squeezed. I pinch her nipples, and Persephone lets out a squeal of delight. I pinch harder, and milk starts to fall out of her nipples, completely changing what I thought of her. "Who did you have sex with and when? I thought you've been inactive for centuries," I comment a little dejectedly because I thought I would be her first after all these years.**

"I also had sex with Percy in the last few days, so now I am pregnant."

**"Same here. I will lactate when you squeeze my nipples, and my aura will go into you like Percy. Don't worry, because you are so bright, the effect will be much smaller." Persephone nods, so I go back to pinching and kissing.**

Nyx must have been with women before because she is a master at kneading. My nipples ache for attention from the immense pleasure of simply being rubbed. After her short questionnaire, Nyx pinches me painfully to draw out as much milk as she can. She lowers her over my chest and licks up all of the silky white substance. When finishes, Nyx whispers, **"You are going to have one satisfied baby." **I smile and pull her back for another kiss on the lips, and then I flip her over for my turn. I grab her mounds of darkness and a black aura grows out of them and enters me. Suddenly, I feel really angry and "Who'll Stop the Rain?" by CCR starts playing in my head while memories of sex deprivation and loneliness flood my mind. (AN: Again, listen to the song. Props to anyone who noticed the weather aspect of Persephone and Rain.) The darkness now seems to hug me instead of attack me. "Nyx, what happened? I feel really angry now."

**"The aura from my boobs entered you, but to a lesser extent than Percy. He was angry but also took on forceful master persona, which how he fucked me impossibly hard and got me to be his slave. He also got an understanding of darkness, like me." **I nod slowly and decide that anger can be in my mind just once, so I go back to squeezing Nyx chest. I pinch her hard nipples, and as expected breast milk leaves her and soaks my hands. I suck each and every one of my fingers, tasting the amazing Primordial milk. I lean down on her so that our boobs rub against each other. Nyx moans, and demands that I eat her out.

**Persephone found my weak spot, and like most women who aren't sluts, it is boobs touching boobs. I can't help but wonder why men don't have boobs, because sex with them would be even better. Now that Persephone has me moaning and begging, she has managed to take control. She smirks and breaks my charcoal panties, staring in awe at my dripping, black pussy. She runs a finger down my folds and sucks on the finger, tasting my anticipation liquid.**

I'm still surprised that every single part of Nyx is as black as a record. And of course, it is gratifying to see that her vagina is soaked because of me. Her wet entrance tastes great, so I think it's time to enhance the experience. I put my hands under Nyx and grab ass so that I am stable. Her pussy drips even more from the feeling on her butt and that I'm about to lick her.

**I can't control myself anymore. I need Persephone to stop playing games and just eat me already. Her hands spread a warm feeling through my ass, making me drip more. She finally sticks her tongue through me and I convulse from all of the pleasure. Even if I am experienced, it's rare that someone licks me out, so Persephone just doubled my desire to feel her mouth between my legs. Her tongue flicks the little space inside and brushes my walls, sending more waves of bliss through me.**

Even though Nyx's vagina tastes pretty bitter, I can't help but continue from my love of satisfying her. My self-esteem dramatically boosts at her convulsions, encouraging me to continue. I quicken my licks, and I feel Nyx shake a little, signaling that her orgasm is rising. Her body contracts, and thick, midnight blue cum flows out of her pussy and into my waiting mouth. Unlike, her walls, Nyx's fluid tastes unbelievably good. It matches well with her breast milk flavor.

**My orgasm explodes earlier than usual, probably from a lack of licking in recent years. My pussy clenches Persephone's mouth, and her tongue takes in all of my jizz while squeezing my ass. I can't wait to get my share, so I quickly pull her to my mouth for a kiss and a position flip. I slide down to Persephone's pussy and pull down her green panties. Her salmon pink entrance is dripping a little, but not nearly to the extent that I was. I reach out and insert my tongue, getting right to work.**

I instantly start moaning once Nyx furiously licks my tight walls. Her eager tongue drifts from side to side, trying to taste as much of me as she can. I squeeze my own boobs out of ecstasy, drawing the meager milk built up since I lactated earlier. I raise waist to so that Nyx can delve further into me. I feel my orgasm build up in my core, ready to flood into my vagina. Nyx lifts a hand up and strokes my elongated clitoris. I scream from the fantastic feeling on my most private area, and I let out my load as repayment. My cum overflows Nyx's mouth because her stroking allowed for more liquid to leave me.

**I continue to wiggle Persephone's clit in my fingers even after she orgasms, making her scream my name even louder. Her fluids taste of nectar and smell like fresh grass in the summer. Unlike her breathless body, Persephone's clit is still erect and welcoming my touch. Above me, I see her face glaze over, and all she says before passing out is **"I love you". **I smile and lie next to her, feeling her soft boobs before giving myself over to** **Morpheus for sleep.**

AN: I only realize this now, but I forgot to post the previous chapter, so I am even more sorry for taking so long.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Aphrodite and Athena

AN: I'm back! I'm sorry that I've had no time to write, but sometimes I actually do stuff, like move props around on a floor. Today is our last show, and then I have a cast party and strike tomorrow. I might get to write more this weekend, but I'm not sure. Athena in **bold **and Aphrodite in regular.

The love goddess is back to making love. I didn't tell Percy this, but I had stopped having sex when I heard his plans so that I could do my best for him. I know, when do I not do my best, but still. So now, I'm going out to find some high quality people for my prodigal return, and I have a good idea for who to look for.

**I've been feeling really horny lately. I will never admit to being a slut, but I really want some action. Percy and Annabeth reminded me how great sex is, so now I want some more, but I have high standards.**

Leaving my palace, I walk the streets of Olympus to Athena's palace, knowing what she has been up to lately. I knock and she answers right away, wearing a tight sugar lip and lounge pants with an owl on them. "**Uh, hey, Aphrodite. What are you doing here?" **Athena asks me. "I think you know why I am here. Being Olympians, we are aware of each other's powers, so you can correctly guess that I have been watching your sexual activity recently."

**"Aphrodite! My sex life is my own business!"**

"No sex is private if I exist, and anyway you have nothing to be ashamed of. Percy and Annabeth are both worthy partners. I know that you want me. I fit both of your tests. I want to have sex with you, and I am very attractive."

**"Damn you and your emotional sensors. Yes, I have been yearning to feel you…everywhere."**

"Wonderful. I know just the place that fits both of us well." **Aphrodite flashes us to a room stacked with books, but I notice that every single book is erotic. The common theme kind of bothers me, but also turns me on a little. **"I'm glad you agree with my choice. We are currently in an underground bookstore in San Francisco. A bunch of hipsters own the place, and if they're not working, then they are getting high or fucking in this room. That's why there are scented candles in here, to make it more romantic and to cover the smell of sex." **I feel myself drip a little after listening to Aphrodite's explanation. In simply stating facts, she has managed to make me beg. Even if I haven't said anything, she can read my feelings and know that I just want to start.**

I have never seen Athena in a state like this. Honestly, I am slightly concerned about her desire for sex, because it could result in her becoming a slut, which would not be pretty. "Relax, Athena. Your body temperature is rising, your pussy is wet, and we haven't done anything yet. Right now I'm putting minimal charmspeak in my voice, and you already submissive to me." She lowers her head in shame. "We will have sex, but I think you should see a therapist tomorrow." Athena looks up at me with defeated eyes and nods. I decide to end the seriousness and get to the fun.

**Aphrodite leans in and gently kisses me. Her lips feel rougher than I expected, so she must have changed her appearance when I wasn't looking. I relax a little from the warmth of the kiss and lie down on the conveniently placed plush bench in the center of the room.**

Athena is an unbelievably good kisser. No wonder Percy was getting woozy just from a single peck. I sense Athena calm down mentally, even though her sex drive has risen. I lie on top of her and continue planting kisses on her wise lips. She kisses back and grins, revealing her perfectly clean teeth. Taking the opportunity, I stick my tongue inside her mouth, touching the insides of her upper lips.

**I close my eyes and let Aphrodite kiss me blissfully, adding her smooth tongue into the mix. I feel her stop, and open my eyes to see her stripping out of her purple cardigan and black leggings. I reach out and rip off her maroon bra and matching panties. She smirks, indicating that she approves of my actions.**

Athena is completely relaxed, but at the moment she is high on passion. Her mind is intoxicated with lust, throwing away any sort of reserve. Unlike her, I carefully undress Athena. There is no bra under the sugar lip and I take her thong off along with the lounge pants. Her vagina is soaked, and there is a small puddle below it on the bench. "How should we start?" I ask. She replies, "**However you want. I just request pleasure in return." **I smirk, thinking of what to do first.

**Aphrodite places her hands on my bare breasts and fondles them. I moan quietly and feel myself drip some more. She lightly pinches my nipples while massaging my boobs in a circular motion. Her experienced hands work like magic, and I can't stop myself from letting out an orgasm. I have never ejaculated so quickly.**

Athena's boobs send a comforting vibe, so I enhance my movements. Her moans turn me on, with her beautiful voice. She orgasms so quickly that my radars didn't have time to pick it up. I put my hand at her entrance and rub it along with the space below it, picking up her cum. Athena tastes of musky books and aged whisky, which might sound strange, but it goes along with the old stuff theme.

**I moaner louder when Aphrodite rubs her fingers along my vagina and seeing her lick my own juices. I cry out demanding more, and she responds by lying on top of me for scissoring and more kissing. I have trouble kissing her back because of the pleasure my pussy is receiving at the moment. I am aching for her to stick a few fingers up my cunt and feel my most private areas.**

Even with people that didn't realize they were fucking the love goddess, I have never been in total control like this. Athena isn't able to kiss me back and would do anything right now for me to touch her clit. Her body contracts below me and she releases her orgasm for the second time. The folds of my pussy are drenched with her jizz, so I raise my lower lips for some face sitting.

**Not registering that I am eating my own cum, I furiously lick Aphrodite's vagina, taking in as much liquid as I can. I pause for moment as I realize who the juice belongs to, but Aphrodite commands, **"Keep going! Don't you like your cum and want mine?!" **I agree with her and go back to licking as fast as I can.**

Athena's eating ability is very impressive, especially because she couldn't even kiss me before this. I moan her name and reach behind me to grab her extremely perky boobs. Athena somehow licks faster, and I feel my orgasm build up in my core. "Get ready, Athena!" I warn her. She pats my legs telling me that she heard, and I let my jizz flow out of my lower lips and into her waiting mouth.

**I gag on the insane amount of cum from Aphrodite's vagina. She tastes of daiquiris infused with a strawberry smoothie. Much of the liquid pours onto the bench because I can't fit it all in my mouth. After five long minutes of her squirting, Aphrodite runs out of juice and licks what fell out of my mouth. I swallow the amount that I could fit and pull her in for a kiss, stealing her cum from between her upper lips.**

I love the taste of my own cum, but I have no problem sharing with a hungry goddess. Athena swallows more cum than porn stars do, and they can take a lot. As a gift, I will give her my specialty for getting me to orgasm: my hidden dick.

**Aphrodite pulls off of me and stands beside the bench. As I watch her, a ten-inch dick literally grows out of her vagina, fully erected. I am confused and very scared at the moment.**

Athena looks at me, very afraid of the sight in front of her. "Clearly you've forgotten one of my abilities, dear goddess. Being the master of love, I can grow male body parts at my own free will. This is a treat for the few who get me to cum. You are the first women to do so, so you can get in your pussy instead of your vagina," I inform her. "Plus, even though you are pregnant, I can make a second baby if you choose. Please note that the birth will not be more painful and neither child will be harmed."

**I give Aphrodite my consent for her to fertilize a second egg of mine. What she is about to do is unprecedented, for not only will two women make a baby, but I will become pregnant again while I already have one kid on the way.**

I climb back on top of Athena and enter her aching pussy. I kiss her as reassurance that she will be okay. Her lower lips are tight, but not difficult to maneuver through. I start going back and forth, shoving my whole dick in her and then pulling out to my tip.

**I loudly moan Aphrodite's name. Her thrusts aren't quick jabs, but instead she moves in a constant rhythm that makes it more comfortable for me. I stick my hands out to finally feel her boobs. They really are as great as the legends say: large but not fat, circular, and minute space between the tip of her nipples and the perimeter around them. I harshly squeeze them, expecting her to lactate.**

I pound into Athena harder when I feel her grope me. I lactate for the first time in a while. I think about preparing for a baby again, but Athena takes me out of my thoughts by licking my supple boobs. I perk up a little more at the feeling of her tongue.

**Aphrodite's milk is heavenly. There is a combination of mint, cherry, and a hint of whatever goes in a love potion. After tasting her other liquid, my mind loses all sense of logic, and all I feel now is an undying love for the woman in front of me.**

The love potion inside of my milk has convinced Athena that I am the only person in the world for her right now. It is a special mixture that evolved by itself into my personal milk for babies. Athena's eye color changes from misty to a much clearer grey, as if she can see me better. I feel her lower lips drip a little, but she doesn't because she is completely focused on me. Athena subconsciously tightens up and lets out what I sense is her biggest and final load.

**I cum without realizing it because I only notice Aphrodite above me. I pull her in for a drawn-out kiss while massaging her magnificent boobs.**

Athena has finally regained her top-notch kissing ability, placing her tender lips against mine. I gasp, rejuvenated by her amazing kisses. I feel my orgasm growing after over an hour of ramming into the goddess. I know she won't hear me if I warn her, so I continue silently. I speed up to maximum velocity and cum directly into Athena's womb, instantly impregnating her. Her eyes roll back into her head, unable to contain the unrecognized feeling while looking right at me. Because she is unable to continue, I pull out and finish jizzing over her body and then lick up the cum before going to sleep with my arm across her wonderful chest.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Percy and Nico

AN: I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I was on vacation and the wifi sucked in New Mexico so I couldn't get online. But, I now have Winter break so I now have time to write. This is the last chapter with only male participants.

Percy POV

While I have had sex since I was with Aphrodite, it has been a little less enjoyable. I banged four mortals who were all hot, but I didn't know them so there wasn't a connection. Today I am going to the cabin of Hades to find Nico, my next target.

I walk up to the cabin after going through the formalities of returning to camp and loudly open the door to alert Nico of my presence. "Darkness on the Edge of Town", by Bruce Springsteen, is blaring on a speaker in the corner. I see Nico standing beside the speaker playing air guitar, but stopping when he recognizes me. "Uh, Percy, what are you doing here?"

"Don't be embarrassed, Nico. I play air guitar all the time. But, the reason I am here is to keep a promise, and to therefore give you a gift. I am going to have sex with you, Nico."

"What the damn hell?!" (AN: I have been watching HIMYM season 9 with my sister because she hasn't seen it, and some of the lines are stuck in my head.) I guess Nico is right to be confused. He didn't know that I am aware of his feelings towards me. "I'm serious. I know you like me, and I am willing to spend one night with you."

"Okay…but be gentle. I haven't had sex before and you are two years older than me." I nod in the affirmative and lean forward to kiss him. Nico kisses back a little reluctantly, but relaxes as he starts to enjoy the kiss. We kiss for another minute, and then I pull back for air and to take my shirt off. As Nico is taking his top off, I glance down to see that he is pitching a very big tent, which is poorly hidden by his sweatpants. I decide to fully strip and avoid the hassle later when we are in the heat of the moment.

Nico's eyes widen when he sees my dick, in its full ten-inch glory. He stumbles from the sight and quickly pulls down his bottom half. His penis stands at a formidable eight inches, pointed right at me. Nico walks over to the walls and closes the curtains before coming back for some more kisses.

While we are making out, Nico puts his hand down and grabs my dick. I gasp into Nico's mouth at his eagerness but continue kissing. Nico pulls back and leads me to his large bed. His bed size is above-average for camp because of the lack of Hades kids, the few that do exist trade in their unused beds for bigger ones.

Nico pushes me down on the bed and takes my dick into his mouth. He skips the teasing and thankfully just sucks my throbbing penis. He circles my whole shaft with his tongue, which highly improves the experience. I lie my head down on the comfy bed sheets and close my eyes. I feel Nico grab my sack, causing me to moan. Hearing my positive response, Nico starts deep throating me. I moan louder and feel my load start to build up. Nico adds his other hand to massage my balls, which pushes me over the edge.

I shoot straight down Nico's throat because he is deep throating me and I hear him gag from a lack of space to breathe. Nico takes my dick out of his mouth and licks up the cum left on my tip. "You taste great, Percy," he comments. Deciding to take action, I sit up and pull Nico onto his stomach. He readjusts himself to make his pulsing dick more comfortable. Before I put my plan in place, I ask, "Nico, are ready for butt sex?" He takes a second to answer. "Yes, but give me time to get used to the pain."

I climb onto Nico's back and slowly enter his backdoor. Nico groans and tells me to stop for a minute. He breathes heavily and says to push in a little farther. He cries out in pain, so I stop again. Nico takes another couple minutes then tells me to push in as far as I can. I do so and Nico screams below me. I think he might be shedding some tears from the pain. I know from experience that getting it up the ass for the first time hurts as much as being stabbed.

Nico tells me to start again and to continue even if he is in pain. I push into him slowly and Nico groans again. I speed up slightly, recognizing that his response wasn't as unpleasant. Nico keeps groaning so I start thrusting at a medium speed. Nico's groans turn from being just out of pain to being from pain and pleasure. I begin to go fast and he starts to moan my name. I lean to the side because Nico changed his body position and see that he is jerking himself off. Taking that as encouragement, I start to pound him at top speed. Nico cries out from pain, but I can tell he is having the time of his life.

I feel my legs dampen a little and notice that Nico is blowing his load. For a small guy he can really cum for a long time. On that note, I feel my own orgasm forming in my core. I yell out, "I'm gonna cum!" Nico nods and I let my liquid flow into his asshole. I keep thrusting into Nico until my dick is completely empty. I pull out and Nico collapses from his position just above the bed. I fall next to him from exhaustion, even though I can go a couple more rounds. Nico reaches around himself and sticks his hand in his butt. He pulls it out and licks off my cum on that is on his fingers. He does this multiple times until there are no fluids left. "Thanks, Percy. That was awesome."

"No problem, Nico." I lean over and give him a kiss, wrapping my arm around his back. He smiles and kisses me back before falling asleep.

AN: I am trying to write more often, but I am a procrastinator I'm enjoying the fan fictions that I read.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Percy and Hestia

Percy POV

Now that I am back at camp, I guess I will stay for half-bloods and anyone else hanging around. As I am strolling around camp, I spot the fire in the center of the amphitheater burning brightly, which is weird because all the campers have left for bed, so there shouldn't even be a fire. I walk over and see a super hot girl (in both meanings of the word) smiling at the fire.

It takes me a second to realize that the girl is Hestia because she looks like an eighteen-year-old, but the fire and her Black Widow hair color giver her away. I sit down next to her, not sure how to address what I want to do. "I'm happy that you are here Percy."

"It's great seeing you too, Hestia, but why do you look older?" She smirks, causing the fire to grow some more, before answering, "As you know, Percy, I am a virgin. But what you don't know, is that I never took an oath of virginity. I am virgin because I have never been in love until now. I looked like an eight-year-old because I didn't want some jerk to be attracted to me, or anyone I don't like, for that matter. This may sound out of the blue, but I love you, Percy. Whenever I am here you always come visit me, and you are one of the few people who think I should be an Olympian."

"I love you too, Hestia. You are beautiful, you make great food, and giving up your throne is the most honorable thing anyone has ever done." I put my lips together and give Hestia her first kiss. She kisses back and I instantly feel warmer inside. Hestia radiates love, similar to Sally, and I can't help but smile at her literal and emotional warmth. "Come on, Percy. Let's do it in the fire."

"Wouldn't it burn me?"

"No, because you are with me. The fire listens to what I say." Hestia snaps her fingers, getting rid of our clothes and lies down in the fire. Her boobs are medium-sized but round, and she is shaven down low. I lie on top of her and immediately feel the flames envelop us, heating up body but not uncomfortably. I kiss Hestia's warm lips again, and I feel like I am actually melting. I am so focused on Hestia and her fiery atmosphere that I don't realize she is talking to me. "Percy! I've been trying to get your attention for two minutes! Listen carefully: Just because I am a goddess doesn't mean that getting my hymen broken won't hurt, so please be gentle." I nod and go back to kissing her amazing lips.

After some more kissing, I lower my head over her untouched chest. I grab and begin to massage her delicate boobs. Hestia moans just from my soft rubs going up and down. I take her nipples into my mouth and suck on them while continuing to grope the rest of her breasts. Hestia's moans get progressively louder until her body contracts and she gasps. Hestia cums, spreading some of her liquid onto my stomach and lower regions, while the rest is burned by the enormous flames, now higher than ever because of the lust and satisfaction between us. "Percy, please enter me. As you can tell, I am more than ready." I stop sucking her boobs and take the cum on my stomach and put it on my dick to use as a lubricant. I penetrate Hestia's dripping pussy slowly, having understood what she said earlier. Hestia cries out but tells me to keep going. I reach her barrier and push through it quickly, knowing that the pain won't last as long that way.

I think I see some tears in Hestia's eyes, but they disappear quickly because of the heat. I begin to move my hips again, penetrating her 3000-year-old vagina and reaching slightly farther in with each thrust. Eventually, Hestia calms down and goes back to moaning, causing the flames to rise some more. I speed up and pinch her tits, earning cries of pleasure instead of pain from Hestia. Hestia grabs my head and forcefully pulls me in to make out. I start to pound her and pinch harder, encouraged by our harsh kissing.

Hestia suddenly yells into our kisses as she orgasms again. I begin to fuck her at maximum speed, because the added liquid makes it easier for me to maneuver. I sense my first load building up inside of me. I think Hestia feels it too, because she pushes back against my body. I unleash into her empty womb, sending massive streams of my fluid into Hestia. I pull out of her and lie down, giving myself some time to recuperate. "Percy, please fuck me again. That feeling was awesome and I know you can go longer." I sigh and decide that if she gets my dick again, then it will be somewhere else.

I straddle Hestia's body and position my penis between her boobs. She has a confused look on her face, but it goes away once I start moving forward and back. I reach my hand around me and caress Hestia pussy, which is still getting drenched by her own jizz. I speed up my thrusts and grab her boobs with my other hand. Sometimes I take my first hand and lick off the cum or shove my fingers in Hestia's mouth to give her a taste.

Hestia orgasms again right as she tastes her own cum. I cup my hand over her lower lips to get as much liquid as I can. I take my hand away when she finishes and pour the cum all over Hestia's boobs. She moans louder at sweet feeling of her jizz covering her breasts. Hestia is so enthralled by the feeling that she barely notices me speed up and then shoot at her face. She has a shocked look, causing some of my cum to fall into her open mouth. Hestia can't open her eyes knowing that my fluids are on top of her eyelids. When I finish cumming, I lean over and lick up all of my jizz off of Hestia's tits and beautiful face. She keeps moaning as I lustily lick her messy skin.

Once I am done, Hestia opens her eyes and sit up before addressing me. "Percy, what position is that? I don't recognize it?"

"It is appropriately called titty fucking."

"Wow, I love titty fucking. Now I am putting you in a new position that you will love. Lie down. Don't question what I am doing, just relax." I lie down in the center of the fire. I feel myself being lifted into the air, so I look down and see the flames raising me. I don't panic knowing that Hestia is controlling the fire. Once I am high in the air, above the cabins, the fire stops lifting me and wraps around my body. The flames somehow take hold of my dick and start to stroke it. I moan, feeling the hot elements furiously jerk me off. Hestia appears next to me and asks, "How does it feel, Percy?"

"Unbelievable. Getting fire fucked is of course like nothing I have ever felt, but it really is a tremendous feeling." Hestia smiles and kisses me before going back down, leaving me at the mercy of the flames. After another minute or two my third load builds up in my core and I shoot into the open air. Most of my cum gets burned by the fire, while some is whisked away by the wind. The fire lowers me back to ground, and I see Hestia lowers her arms, clearly tired from controlling the fire. "Hestia, I see that you are exhausted, but I can go one more round, so here's what we will do: a 69 but you don't have to suck, I will thrust into your mouth." She nods, giving me permission.

Hestia lies down next to my dick, and I climb on top of her, putting my penis into her mouth. I slowly move my hips forward because there is much space up against the ground. I get into a steady rhythm before putting my head on Hestia's pussy. I lick across the entrance to her vagina before inserting my tongue. She moans at the feeling, sending vibrations through my body, which turns me on even more. I lick her folds with more speed and start to rub Hestia's clit with my fingers. She shivers and squirts into my open mouth, letting me once again taste her delicious fluid. While I am licking every part of her cunt's insides, I squeeze her very erect clit and grab her firm ass. Hestia orgasms another time, sending a flow of thick cum onto my eager tongue.

After a while of licking, squeezing, and throttling, including multiple releases from Hestia, I feel myself getting close. I thrust harder shoot directly down Hestia's throat. I keep licking her pussy, trying and succeeding to get one last orgasm from the wonderful goddess. I swallow all the cum I can, which takes some time because she ejaculated so much. I finally get off Hestia and cuddle next to her in the comfortable fire. "I love you, Hestia. That was one of the best times yet. Plus, you created your own sex position." We smile and go back to kissing before falling asleep, more tired than usual because of the exhausting positions we used.

AN: I know that there are more feelings in this, but Hestia deserves to be more than just a fuck buddy.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Percy and Piper

Percy POV

I wake up the next morning hoping for some more heated fun with Hestia, but I find an empty spot next to me. I get up and put my clothes from yesterday back on and head to breakfast. Tyson still lives in New Rome with Ella so I sit by myself at the Poseidon table, until Piper leaves the Aphrodite table and sits next to me. "Hey, Piper, it's good to see you, but why are you sitting here? You know Chiron doesn't allow kids to sit at different tables."

"Hi, Percy. You don't know this, but Chiron bends the rules when it has to do with you, because you are the savior and you are attempting the conquest."

"You know about the conquest?"

"Yeah Aphrodite told me last time we had sex. Parents are supposed to have sex with their kids only once, but I am her favorite so we made it a weekly thing. Jason caught us one time which is why he broke up with me. He's the only person that doesn't understand the FFS."

"So Piper, are you here because you to help me in the challenge."

"You make it sound so not sexual that way, Percy. Yes, I want to 'help'. I've had a crush on you since our travels on the _Argo II_. I looked up at you as the loyal and unselfish leader and started to fall for you." I turn to Piper and give her a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll meet you in front of your cabin. I want to see what Aphrodite's hidden in there." Piper smirks and nods before going back to her table.

After breakfast, I calmly leave the dining hall and walk to Aphrodite's cabin. Piper jogs over a few minutes later. She's wearing a purple tank top and normal-length shorts. Either that is a coincidence, or her blessing senses picked up that I don't like slutty clothing. Piper takes my hand and leads me into the cabin. The cabin, like Aphrodite's palace, is an assortment of colors. "Your cabin is beautiful unlike the rusted insides of mine. No wonder I've heard so many stories of fuck fests going on within these walls."

"Since I became the leader of the cabin I forbid orgies from happening in case some kids might want to actually sleep. People can have sex, but with a maximum of two other people and they have to be quiet, unless, like right now, there is no one else here." Piper pecks me on the lips before showing me around. The beds are finely tailored at Aphrodite's personal factory, where, according to Piper, the workers can choose whether they get paid in drachmas or sex. There's a stripper pole and a treasure chest full with more sex toys than I knew existed in the back next to the bathroom. Speaking of which, the bathroom has a big ass hot tub and a shower big enough for eight people. "Wow, Aphrodite really likes sex. This hot tub must be the size of my bedroom back home. How often do people do it in here?"

"A typical day would have one or two fuck sessions, possibly at the same time. After we defeated Gaea, Aphrodite came here for an orgy exclusively for her kids, and we had it in the bathroom. I, of course, got to have sex with Aphrodite first and then left. I'm really interested in my half-brother and sisters even if they are pretty. But Percy, we haven't gotten to the best part yet: the roof." Piper goes up a flight of stairs and I follow her. What I see amazes me.

The roof is surrounded by ten-foot high walls covered by pictures of Play Boy bunnies and high quality porn videos. The ground feels like brand new living room carpeting. Beside the entrance is a key pad. Piper says it is used as a phone or to change the scenery. She explains that because we will do it up here she will leave the view of naked models and porn stars. Piper presses one button and a foot-long medal rod appears out of the ground. "We will be using the rod for double penetration. The best part is that it automatically moves up and down on contact, giving a realistic feel of being fucked minus ejaculation." My dick hardens at Piper's words. I pull her in for a kiss as we move closer to the fucking rod, as I now call it.

Piper lies down on the ground pulling her shirt and bra off, leaving me to slip off her shorts and panties. I quickly undress at the sight of Piper's boobs, clearly inherited from her mom. "Fuck me hard, Percy. Make your little slut scream."

"So much for not being a whore."

"I'm not, I just talk dirty during sex, you'll see." Piper winks and wraps her elegant legs around my waist, forcing me to enter her. "Shove it in their! No mercy, just dick!" I thrust hard into Piper's forever-tight pussy and mentally thank Aphrodite for spoiling her kids. "Harder, Percy! Your bitch demands top speed!" I obey and start pounding Piper at maximum velocity. It's weird fucking someone senseless but being told what to do. "Suck my tits! Pinch my perky nipples!" I grab her bouncing breasts and harshly rub them. Piper begins to scream my name, encouraging me on.

I squeeze Piper's pink nipples and massage her chest in a circular motion. "Keep going, Percy! I'm gonna squirt!" As if on cue, thin liquid sprays onto my penis and stomach. Turned on by her quick release, I lean over and suck on her boobs, gladly licking her fine nipples. Piper then pulls my head up and savagely kisses me. I lean back, feeling my first load close to the surface. Going with the no mercy theme, I don't alert Piper and shoot deep into her vagina. Her breath hitches at the new liquid seeping into her open womb. "Oh, Percy, you're a stud! Let's go to round two! I'll be right back."

After I pull out, Piper gets up, clearly reenergized, and walks down into the cabin. She comes back with a cylindrical blue and white object with a tan dome on top that is the size of a soda can. "This is the Auto Blow 2. It's a vibrator for guys that gives the feeling of a blow job. (AN: Real thing, look it up.) Because of your great length, you get the highest level for size. Confused and not understanding how the Auto Blow works, I just stand there and wait for Piper to do something. "Lie on your back," she demanded. Piper slides the tan part of the vibrator onto my dick, which opens to an empty space for the rest of my shaft. She turns on the device, and instantly it starts giving a "blow job", almost as good as a person could. Meanwhile Piper walks up and sits on my face, waiting for me to eat her out. She really knows how to turn a guy on.

As the Auto Blow stimulates my dick, I eagerly lick Piper's pussy, which tastes of blueberries and dark chocolate, creating quite the flavor. While flicking my tongue in and out of her folds, I furiously stroke her erect clit and finger her narrow ass hole. "Eat me, Percy! Make your slave cum! Don't stop stroking! Finger your horny slut!" I speed up my attempts to pleasure Piper while feeling the vibrator brush against my whole penis. I stick my finger farther up her ass, causing Piper to scream my name, which only tells me to keep going. Her walls clamp onto my mouth, signaling that she is close. I squeeze her clit, which pushes her over the edge. Thick cum pours out of Piper's cunt and flows onto my satisfied tongue and down my throat.

I can feel my jizz build up in my core. Piper collapses on top of me from getting so much pleasure, forcing her boobs to squish on top of my stomach. "I'm cumming!" Piper snaps her head up and yanks off the Auto Blow. She shoves her head down on my penis just as I can't take it any longer. Piper manages to take in all of my liquid and happily swallows it. As a thank you, she kisses my tip and licks off the leftover cum. "Piper, you are a genius. I got the pleasure of two girls while only fucking one. You also taste great."

"Stop talking. If you're going to talk, make it dirty. Stay on the ground. It's my turn to do the work." Piper lies in front of my now limp dick. "Hey Percy, I want your dick so bad that you'll be begging me to stop by the time I am done with you. You will become my eternal slave and get to fuck my supple breasts so often you will shed tears of joy." My penis immediately stands up again. I start to feel a little…dark. I think the power of Nyx's aura might be coming back (AN: I said the effects might come back). I shout out at Piper, "Start fucking me, bitch." She smirks, and to my surprise, instead of blowing me, she wraps her boobs around my dick. I moan loudly out of ecstasy and stare intently at the wonderful sight in front of me. Piper starts raising and lowering her body, creating intense friction between our best body parts.

My penis starts to throb, and Piper keeps saying all these things she wants to do to me, like "convince Aphrodite to give you more dicks so that you can fuck me in multiple places at once." I get so turned on that I begin to thrust up while she continues to titty fuck me. She pinches her nipples and moans out loud. I feel my fluid quickly rising inside of me. As I thrust up, Piper sticks her tongue out and reaches my tip. The added feeling makes me lose control and I shoot directly into her face. Piper get drenched in my cum from her forehead all the way to her perky tits. "Lick me, Percy! Taste the greatest food in the world: yours!" I get up and sloppily lick all of Piper's upper half. She keeps moaning, and when I reach her lips she smashes her tongue into my mouth to get as much of my jizz as she can. My dark side is rapidly increasing right now and I am about to lose my senses.

I pull out of our kiss and stand up. "Get up, slave! It's time for the grand finale!" Piper, confused by my new harshness, stays on the ground. "I said get up, slave! Dark Percy is here and you have no power." Piper looks a little scared, but then she smirks realizing that she will get it even rougher. "Double penetration?"

"Damn right, slave, now go put your cunt in the fucking rod!" Piper runs over and drops down onto the machine turning it on. I walk to the key pad and set the rod to 100 MPH. Piper screams out in insane pleasure. I go back behind her and shove my dick up her back door. Her eyes glaze up and she stops moving on her own. Piper starts getting pushed back and forth like a rag doll, obviously unconscious. I reach around and grope her massive boobs. Even though she isn't awake, Piper orgasms onto the fucking rod, sending streams all the way down to the ground. After a few more minutes of very rough sex and another unaware orgasm, my final load grows in my core. I muster any extra speed I can and erupt inside of Piper's ass.

I take my dick out of her once I am done and turn off the machine before pulling her off of it. My starts to function normally again and I check to see that is in fact still alive. She groggily wakes up and says "I love you, Percy" before falling back to sleep.

AN: I'm sorry this took a little longer than usual, but this is a long chapter and I brought back Dark Percy.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Percy and Thalia

AN: I have been waiting to write this chapter for a long time. Sometimes I would get distracted from writing because I was thinking of what to write for Thalia or Artemis. Thalia is my favorite female in PJO and second favorite overall, only behind Beckendorf.

Percy POV

"Campers," Chiron announces today at dinner, "Lady Artemis has sent word to me that her hunters will be arriving early tomorrow morning. This means that, as usual, you have to be respectful for they are guests here and tend to have short leashes around males, so please do not provoke them. They will be staying for at least a week." Chiron kneels on his legs, indicating that he is done talking.

FUCK YEAH! I have been waiting for this day to arrive. I haven't seen Thalia in a while, and I am so excited to see her, talk to her about Green Day's Hall of Fame induction, and hopefully spend a night with her. I have a secret crush on her, and I know she has feelings for me.

Even though it's only seven, I go back to my cabin for an early retirement. I want to be up to greet the hunters, and knowing Artemis, early in the morning means like 4 AM. I don't set an alarm because one of the hunters blows a horn to alert us of their presence, and it's really loud.

3:45 AM

I wake up after a good night's sleep. I smile to myself knowing that missing the campfire sing along was totally worth it for this. I get out of bed and put on my most boring clothing- a plain, white long-sleeve shirt and tattered jeans-and then walk to Thalia's Tree and wait for the hunters.

3:56 AM

I see the hunters, led by Artemis, walking up the hill. Some of them point their arrows at me, but Artemis motions for them to back down. Once they reach the tree, I respectfully bow and wait for Artemis to address me. "Hello, Percy, It is nice of you to greet us here. Not even Chiron gets up this early to welcome us." While she is talking, I notice that Artemis looks older, around twenty. "It's great to have you back at camp, Lady Artemis, along with your hunters.

"Percy, I have told you that people I respect do not need to be formal. Now please excuse us. We are tired and would like to settle in."

"Of course, but may I talk to Thalia alone."

"Yes, but make it short." Artemis and the other hunters walk by me, leaving Thalia and me alone to talk. She runs up and hugs me, not giving me a chance to talk. "Percy! It's great to see you; thanks for getting up so early to meet us."

"It's great seeing you, Thalia. You look as punk and badass as always. Great news: Green Day got into the Hall first ballot!" Thalia instinctively kisses me full on the lips, shocking me to say the least. "I knew they would! Wait, did I just kiss you without thinking?"

"Yeah, but it felt really good. I hope no one saw that. How are you such a good kisser?

"She would never admit to this, but as the lieutenant of Artemis I am 'required to satisfy her sexual desires'. In short, we fuck on a weekly basis. Don't tell that to anyone."

"I won't. Wow, I didn't know Artemis has sex. I thought she just ignores her hormones. Artemis might be getting nervous, so let's talk later. I'm available any time since Chiron lets me break the rules."

"Cool. Meet me in my tent at five, before dinner." Thalia hugs me again and runs after her comrades. In my head I begin to plan how to seduce Artemis, knowing that she does actually enjoy sex. I'll take my time with the plan, though. She'll be here for at least a week.

4:50 PM

I leave my Ancient Greek language class a little early and head towards the hunters' camp. As I walk through their camp, some of the girls give me death stares, while Artemis pauses her conversation to just watch me as I walk straight into Thalia's tent, clearly marked by the "Fuck the NRA" sign. (AN: For those of you outside the US, NRA stands for National Rifle Association, and the members are all conservative assholes who love guns.)

The inside of Thalia's tent is even better. It is bigger inside than the outside would make it appear, and the walls are sturdier than simple tent sheets. Punk and grunge posters line the black walls and there is a dummy of Ted Cruz getting brutally punched by Thalia. (AN: Ted Cruz is a Tea Party Senator from Florida, and he evidently sucks.) "Nice room, Thalia. I love the posters and hate for right-wingers."

"You, know it, Percy. I'd rather kill Dick Chaney or this shit-head than Kronos."

"Thalia, how are you aware of American politics, because you can't use electronics in the hunt, and your mom definitely couldn't talk to you about it." Thalia sneered when I mentioned her mom. "When I left home and started questioning authority, I searched for people like me and found punk music. I got the traitor to take a break one day and I used one or two drachmas to buy the entire Ramones and Green Day collection. I listened to what they sang and realized that I felt the same way. Now, I watch political and socially-aware events live on Hephaestus TV, free for the hunters.

"That's awesome, Thalia. Does Artemis follow the news?

"Yes, she always watches the nightly news, and when we're not hunting, she, checks to see if there are any feminist-related stories. Why do you ask?

"I want to know more about her. As you are likely aware, I am trying to figure how to bed Artemis, but I know that I need a connection." Thalia walks over and indicates for me to sit on the bed. "Percy, don't worry about Artemis. She will fall for you eventually, given that she already respects you. You are usually smart, attractive, a good decision maker, funny," Thalia slowly leans over closer to me after each characteristic that she lists. She then trails off and kisses me passionately. My heart is leaping right now for making out with an amazing person and my brain is getting a self-five for getting a kiss without doing any work.

Thalia reluctantly pulls back but looks right at me. "Meet me back here at one tonight. We don't have much time now before dinner, and the hunters would easily hear us while awake." I nod and kiss before getting up to leave. As I exit the tent, the hunters are staring at me again as if they never stopped. Artemis is walking right by me into Thalia's tent.

12:54 AM

I leave my cabin and quietly walk towards Thalia's tent. As I enter camp, I cautiously step forward, looking out for any other late night strollers. Noticing none, I quickly go through Thalia's entrance (I'll be doing that again later). Thalia is laying on her bed in a black bathrobe, and the unpleasant smiling faces of fascists have been taken down. "Nice of you to join me tonight, Percy."

"Nice of you to invite me. Should we get started or do you want a drink first?" I ask Thalia while holding up a bottle of champagne that I brought with me. "One drink. I do want to remember this. We are both more to each other than just a great fuck.

"You got that right," I reply while taking a sip from the bottle. "I like your style. I always drink straight from the bottle. Give me some of that." I hand Thalia the bottle and she drains half of the content. I walk to her and take away the bottle so that we can kiss. Even if she is now a little drunk, Thalia can still give lovely kisses.

Thalia pulls me down on top of her without breaking our heated kisses. She unties the robe belt, leaving her front side exposed. My dick gets hard at the feeling of her bare pussy. I end our kissing and slip out of my clothes. Thalia smirks at my large penis and tosses her robe to the floor. She motions for it in her vagina and I oblige. She is tight, but not as tight as other hunters because she has sex with Artemis. Thalia immediately moans at the feeling of a real dick inside of her.

I push into her and feel that she already lost her hymen to a dildo, so I start to thrust hard. Thankfully Thalia isn't a talker during sex, so her noises are kept to just sexy moans and gasps. She wraps her legs around me, and I start pounding her at top speed. Thalia starts to get a little loud so I begin to kiss her again. Meanwhile, my hands drift upwards and take hold of her boobs, which rival Aphrodite's. I pinch her nipples while rubbing up and down across the whole surface. Thalia moans louder into our kiss and her body shakes. She orgasms, sending liquids onto my dick and down our legs. Thalia's release makes my own load rise in my core and I mumble some sort of warning.

Thalia seems to understand because she suddenly thrusts back against my body while I slam into her. I can't take it any longer and shoot inside of Thalia's pussy. Thalia gasps at the brand new feeling of male cum touching her. I pull out of her once I fill her up and then take a quick break.

I lie down flat on the bed, letting Thalia decide what to do next. She positions herself in a 69, and I agree without an argument. I start licking her inner walls while she begins giving me head. I put a hand up and stroke her clit, sending immense waves of pleasure to course through Thalia's body. Meanwhile, Thalia fondles my balls and jerks off the part of my dick that she can't reach. I squeeze her erect clit and swirl my tongue all along her folds. I feel Thalia growing weak on top of me from all of the enjoyment she is receiving. I squeeze her clit a little harder, and Thalia cums on my face and into my open mouth.

Her sweet juices shock me a little, but they taste like a refreshing Rum and Coke. Thalia is still getting over her impressively long orgasm, so I gently thrust up, giving her a light face fuck. I go back to licking Thalia's cunt, and she eventually envelops my penis and bobs on top of it again.

After another couple minutes, Thalia picks up her blowing and stroking paces. I feel my release getting close and let it out along with a low moan. My jizz flows into Thalia's waiting mouth, who manages to swallow all of my thick liquid. She then sucks on my tip, completely cleaning it.

Thalia gets off of me and says, "I got an idea. I found out recently that I can transfer some of my lightning energy to other people without hurting them, so I thought it would make quite the sex experience." Without waiting for an answer, her hand glows a little and she places the same hand on my penis. I feel like I have more power now and could probably last longer. I grab Thalia's body and shove my dick as far up as it can go inside of her vagina.

Thalia screams and falls limp, completely taken over by pleasure and unable to stay conscious. I would stop, but I don't to waist an opportunity when my dick is electrically charged. I constantly ram into Thalia and play with her still perky tits. Thalia orgasms subconsciously, squirting onto my dick again and spraying the bed sheets. I continue fucking her hard for ten minutes, my load now able to stay down longer than before. My fluids do eventually rise up, and I cum in Thalia's womb, once again filling her up. Liquid overflows and falls helplessly onto the sheets.

Thalia begins to stir when I dump my jizz in her, and she looks unhappy. "I'm sorry, Percy, but getting fucked by a lightning dick is insane, and I couldn't control myself. I can't go any longer, even though you can and probably want to."

"Don't apologize, you were awesome. You should be applauding yourself for not dying. We will have sex again, and it will be sooner than you think." I wink at Thalia and kiss her before lying beside her in bed. "Thalia, you are now pregnant, and I think we should be straight forward with Artemis about tonight. It would make things worse if we don't, and I think she would see that if I could get a hunter to fuck me, then maybe she would understand that I am better than other males."

"Okay, Percy. We will tell her tomorrow." Thalia then kisses me and quickly falls asleep.

AN: I'm sorry this took so long and that there is a lot of non-sex, but both will be more common. I don't have time to write on weeknights, and I want you to understand that the girls and women are more than just fuckbuddies.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Piper and Hestia

AN: To be clear, I did not say that Percy and Artemis would be the next chapter. Piper in regular and Hestia in **bold.**

I am aimlessly walking through camp, seeing who is around and skipping training like me. I stroll pass the amphitheater and see something I had never noticed before: a girl my age staring at the fire. I approach her wondering who this stranger is.

**I see Piper McLean walks towards me. I smile at her in assurance of safety and because it has been decades since a girl has noticed my presence at camp. From my years of watching on the sidelines, I have realized that Piper is the most underappreciated out of the seven. Everyone saved the group's asses multiple times, but Piper actually put Gaea to sleep. I'm glad that she is the one to recognize me here.**

Getting closer, I see that the girl is really pretty. She has long, red hair and naturally scarlet lips. Based on the way she carries herself I can tell that she is humble, but she appears to be happy that I am going to talk to her. I sit down beside her and ask, "Are you new here?"

"**No, Piper, I am not. My name is Hestia, and I have sat tending to fires for a few thousand years."**

"Oh, I'm sorry that I didn't recognize you. I thought you take the form of an eight-year-old."

"**I use to, but now I am more comfortable like this. I am relieved that you noticed me, Piper. The last time a female was able to appreciate me enough to see me was before World War II. You are a strong woman, Piper, and you deserve to be in my presence."**

"Uh, thank you? I wasn't prepared for a personal appreciation from a goddess."

"**That's okay. Thank you for listening. Do you have somewhere to be now?" I ask, knowing fully well that she does not.** "No, I'm fine staying here with you." Hestia smiles, clearly happy with my answer. **"Piper, do you find girls attractive?"**

"Uh, yes, I do. I have never had sex with one, though. Why do you ask?"

"**Do you want to have sex with me?"**

"Actually? Do you really think I am worthy enough to spend a night with you, let alone break your oath?

"**First of all, I am no longer a virgin; end of story. Second, Piper, I already told you that you are a great person. What more can I ask for?"**

"Uh, I-I don't know," I respond dumbly. I still feel like I don't deserve to be with a goddess, let alone a great one like Hestia. Sensing my instability, Hestia leans over and kisses me. **"It's alright, Piper. Don't think of me as someone with a higher status, just think of me as your lover. Take my hand." **I grab hold of Hestia's hand, and she flashes us to her palace. Her palace is dark red with a giant fire place right next to the oversized kitchen. Hestia leads me to her room, where the bed is made out of burning coals. "Won't those burn me?"

"**No, they are just warm, and they charmed to be really comfy." I push Piper onto the bed and turn on the "flowing lava" option, which makes the bed ripple with the appearance of fresh magma. I snap off our clothes and Piper jolts up a little from the rippling effect on her skin. I scoop up the non-toxic lava and rub all over Piper's skin.**

I already feel close to cumming because of Hestia's smooth hands spreading over me, along with the comforting lava hugging my body. Hestia spreads my legs and sticks two soft fingers into my pussy, which is soaked in two different liquids. I start moaning, falling in love with this new type of sex.

**Piper's vagina is tight, and it's trying its best to keep my fingers in place. I struggle to move them back in forth, but I find some wiggle room. Piper gasps and releases onto my working fingers, drenching them in her sweet cum.**

Hestia is a legend at fingering, and I can't help but shoot onto her hand. I pull her on top of me and sloppily kiss her, loving every second of it. I shove my hand between us and grab Hestia's clit, pinching it hard. She starts to moan in our kiss, and I rub up and down while pinching her clit.

**Even without prior experience, Piper sure knows how to pleasure a woman. I can feel myself getting close, but I don't want to break our kiss. Piper somehow pinches harder, causing me to cum all over her hand. I get off of her needing a minute to recover while I watch Piper sexily lick my jizz off of her fingers.**

I can't get enough of Hestia's awesome cum. The liquid really is the greatest thing I have ever tasted. Currently, Hestia is in a vulnerable position on the bed, so I move over below her, placing my head above her cunt. I look up at her and then dive in and viciously eat her out.

**Piper has found my weak spot. There is nothing I enjoy more than to have someone put her tongue inside my vagina and eagerly lick my walls until I squirt onto her face. Piper's tongue is really long, and she manages to consistently hit my g-spot.**

Hestia is growing weak below me from feeling so much pleasure. I reach up and grab her massive boobs, trying my best to get her to orgasm. I squeeze her nipples and grip the lovely skin part of Hestia's tits. She suddenly shakes and she squirts into my mouth. I keep licking along her walls, taking in as much cum as I can.

**Piper gets out her tongue out of my pussy, leaving me with the leftover feeling of her slick movements. I feebly put my hand out to touch her breasts, and Piper smiles before completely climbing on top of me. I caress her supple boobs, grazing my fingers over her perky nipples. Piper drops on top of me, letting me suck on her delicious nipples.**

Hestia savagely sucks on my nipples, causing me to lactate. She smiles knowingly and quickly drinks up my precious milk. Meanwhile, I feel my way around Hestia's body and finally land on her ass, squeezing it.

**Piper's milk tastes as if Aphrodite mixed all of her seductive perfumes and milk together. My taste buds are on fire right now from the heavenly taste. Piper only adds to my enjoyment by throwing in some butt action. She expertly squeezes and rubs my round cheeks.**

Hestia's lips are working wonders, and the feeling in my core gives that away. I tense up in anticipation and let my cum fluids flow out of my vagina and onto Hestia's. When I finish, I collapse on top of Hestia and lie there exhausted. She whimpers, annoyed that she hasn't cum yet. Giving Hestia what she wants, I slip my finger inside of her asshole.

**I scream in pain, pleasure, and surprise when Piper sticks her finger up my ass. Not surprisingly, I orgasm immediately given the pleasure and that I was close anyways. "That was extraordinary, Piper. You stimulated me in so many ways. You really live up to your mother's high praise." Piper smiles as a thank you and hugs me tighter before gently falling asleep.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Thalia and Artemis

AN: Artemis in regular, Thalia in **bold.**

"Thalia!" I yelled from my tent. **"Yes, Artemis?" **she responds, peeking her head throughthe flap. "It's Friday. Are we fucking or not?

**"I thought you wouldn't want to have sex with me anymore since you know what happened."**

"I told you, Thalia, that I'm still not sure how to react. And anyways, you are still my lieutenant so you will fuck me now." I really don't know what to think. The person I trust the most (and my lover) broke her oath with one of the few males I respect. I appreciate that they told me right away, but I can't help feeling like there is more to the story. I know Percy will come after me, even though I will say no. Hestia told me today that she strongly recommends that I follow the footsteps of her recent encounter with Percy. My mind and my vagina are telling me different things at the moment.

**Relieved at Artemis' response, I walk over to her and start to kiss her. My favorite part of the week is here, when Artemis drops her fierce command appearance and actually enjoys herself (and me). I smell the relaxing forest scent radiating off of Artemis and kiss her more passionately. I nudge her over to the bed and we lie down. Unlike mine, Artemis' tent is barren except for her weapons rack, the bed, and a drawer of clothes.**

On the bed, I drop my arms and spread my legs, inviting Thalia in. She slips off my clothing painfully slowly, somehow managing the act without touching an inch of my skin. If news somehow gets out that I have sex, I made Thalia promise to not tell anyone that I like being powerless in bed, and sometimes the other way around. I vividly remember nights with Zoe when I didn't move at all, and she did whatever she wanted for hours.

**After stripping Artemis, I stand up and go to her bathroom, bringing with me her stash of sex toys. I come back to bed naked with my hands full of fabric. I notice Artemis glisten down low at my new appearance and objects. I tie down her arms and legs and put a blindfold over her eyes. Artemis whimpers in excitement and frustration because she can't see. I put my hand on her skin and caress along her non-sexual body parts.**

I contract at the ticklish feeling of Thalia's gentle fingers brushing me. After exhausting my arms, legs, and stomach, she uses one finger to circle my boobs, but not my nipples. I whine in frustration at the lack of satisfaction. Thalia laughs, indicating her enjoyment at the current arrangement. She will be teasing me for hours before my pussy gets any attention.

**There is nothing I love more than grasping a goddess' breasts, but I will hold off on giving Artemis so much pleasure. I keep lightly touching her tan chest, but eventually slide my hand down. Artemis' dripping cunt is magnificent and clearly impatient. I touch the skin all around her lower lips, annoying her as much as possible.**

Thalia has never stalled this long. Usually she starts off with fingering and then sucks on my boobs. If my vagina could talk, it would be screaming to feel something. After about twenty minutes of drawing a line around my pussy, Thalia does the whole routine again with her mouth. She kisses my arms, legs, and stomach. Once she is done, Thalia kisses and licks my breasts and the area around my cunt.

**I am having so much fun taking advantage of Artemis. Even though I haven't touched her pussy, her folds are soaked with pre-cum. We've been going at this for two hours with almost no action, and I have never heard Artemis moan so much. Eventually, I slide my hand up and down her pussy, making her gasp in surprise and pleasure because I finally touched her lower lips.**

I am really close to cumming once Thalia puts her hand on my vagina, so she pulls back, making me wait longer. I want to yell at her for stalling, but I know she would only tease me longer. Thalia grabs my boobs and thankfully pinches my nipples. I gasp in relief at the monumental feeling of Thalia having her way with my chest.

**Once I give Artemis' breasts enough attention, I command, "You better not cum when I start to finger you." Artemis nods, and I stick one finger up her pussy while leaning over to suck on her nipples. Her vagina is still as tight as possible, just the way I light it. Her perky tits willingly attach to my lips, giving away their delicious taste.**

I call on some of my reserve godly strength to keep myself from orgasming. Thalia is setting records for sexual stimulation. She progressively slips in another finger until she is pumping in and out with her whole hand. I can't take this anymore. "Thalia please! I can't hold on any longer!" Thalia snaps her hand out of pussy, forbidding me from releasing. **"Not so fast there, Silver. Did you really think I would let you cum after only four hours of heavenly torture?"**

"Thalia, are you okay using a strap-on?"

**"Uh, yes, Artemis. The better question is though, are you? The only thing you prevent me from doing is using a strap-on.**

"I've changed my mind. I want to try it once."

**"Great! Because you are willing to do this, I will let you cum sooner." Artemis smiles, and I walk to my back to my tent to get a strap-on. I come back and slowly enter Artemis' folds. Her walls instantly clamp down on the strap-on and try to extract the nonexistent jizz. I kiss Artemis reassuringly as I push through her ancient hymen. I stick my tongue inside of her mouth to muffle the screams. Silver starts bawling, feeling insane amounts of pain and possibly over losing her most precious item. I wait maybe half an hour before Artemis stops crying and another ten until she lets me move again. I thrust in slightly, moving forward minimally farther each time. I eventually reach her womb, fitting in seven of nine inches.**

Losing my hymen is more painful than getting stabbed by a Titanic Silver sword. I was so proud of my barrier for millennia, but I'm glad I let Thalia break it. She is being as careful as she can be, and I know she is trying to pleasure me. Thalia speeds up once I get used to having something much thicker than a few fingers moving inside of me. After a while I start to moan again as the pain resides and the pleasure returns. Thalia starts thrusting quickly while having a second serving of my nipples.

**I can tell that Artemis is about to lose it. Her mouth opens wider, her hands turn into fists, and her body tenses. I jab a finger into my own slick pussy and then shove it into Artemis' mouth to silence her. I pound her one last time and feel her cum flow out of her vagina and onto mine and down my legs. After teasing her for so long, Artemis built up a huge amount of liquid, so she orgasms for ridiculous amount of time.**

The feeling of a penis-like object is actually better than I expected, and my orgasms proves that. I must have drained myself of all fluids after that release. Thalia pulls out of me and I hear her take off the strap-on. She unties me and takes off the blindfold, saying, **"That's enough for one night. I love you, Silver."**

"What about your orgasm?"

**"We had quite a ride there, and the amount of your cum makes up for the lack of mine." **Thalia kisses me before lying down next to me before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
